Written in the Stars 2
by Tigyr
Summary: Takes place approximately one year after my other story Written in the Stars; also, if you like Abby's treatment of Tim in the NCIS episode Dog Tags set during season five...please do us both a favor and stop reading now.
1. Chapter 1

**_So again I don't own either series...SG-1 is kinda out of canon/season in that I keep General Hammond and Dr. Frasier...while I bump Jack and Sam back to Colonel and Major respectively. NCIS is set just after the events in Season Five's "DogTags" episode...and if you actually do like the way Abby treated Tim in that episode, please do us both a favor and stop reading now. _**

Written in the Stars 2

Jack O'Neill watches as his son sleeps. Okay so Tim McGee isn't actually his son, but he was Sara's and the kid had asked him if it would be okay if Tim called him Dad. Tim had called from D.C. a few weeks ago asking if he could use his summer vacation and spend time with Jack and his team. Jack loves the extra time with Tim; the young man is just as exuberant and excitable as Sara used to be. Tonight however, there's a difference in him that's making Jack worry. He's been more subdued and now, he's sure that there's something on the kid's mind. It's the way he's sleeping that bothers Jack. It's almost as if he's on edge, as if Tim is expecting to be woken at anytime and yelled at for not getting something done.

"You okay, Jack?"

Daniel Jackson's question makes O'Neill shake his head.

"Something's wrong, Daniel. Something just…look at him." Jack points at the sleeping man and Daniel peers around the doorway. At first, Daniel smiles when he sees the way Tim clutches his pillow, holding it tight to his body. Daniel observes him for a few more minutes and has to agree with Jack that someone or something is bothering Tim even in his dreams. Daniel finally turns away and motions for Jack to follow him away from the fitfully sleeping figure.

"That's a death-grip Jack. Admittedly my doctorates are in archeology but I think Janet would agree with me that something is troubling your son even in his sleep."

Both men can hear Tim murmuring something incomprehensible in his sleep and head back inside. Jack lightly reaches down and touches Tim's hand producing an effect neither member of SG-1 is expecting.

"I'm sorry, boss! It's not my…why won't you listen…I…" Tim's ramblings fade away and Jack finds himself frowning as he contemplates just what exactly Tim's mutterings could have meant. Daniel's face also holds the pinched look of concern linked to what those few words revealed. Then Tim turns over, and both men stare in shocked disbelief at the blood spotted bandages on his neck and wrist.

"Tim…Danny, go get Doc Frasier." Jack sits beside Tim on the bed, wondering now how his son had come to be injured and why he hadn't noticed the bandages when Tim had arrived.

Daniel's already sprinting down the corridor and bursts into the medical facility at full sprint. Janet jumps in surprise and stands gaping with shock at what had just happened.

"Daniel! You…what's wrong?"

"Tim's got wounds on his neck and wrist that we didn't know about. He started having a nightmare and I think he's torn some stitches open."

"I'll grab my bag."

Back in Tim's room, Jack listens as his son's nightmare starts again. He watches as Tim's left arm comes up, pulling an invisible trigger while simultaneously trying to protect his throat and neck from some unseen attacker. It's obvious to Jack, that the boy is reliving whatever it was, that caused his injuries.

"Not my…she used my…why am I bad...he attacked me first…."

Jack thinks back to when Tim had arrived earlier that day. He'd been tired and quiet, but Jack had put it down to the long flight from DC to Colorado Springs and then the subsequent drive out to the Mountain. Which brings Jack's thoughts to yet another topic; something that had been bugging him since the kid met him at the airport.

Where was Tim's new coat? He'd been so proud when he'd told Jack about it a few weeks ago. Jack had thought with the current cool temperatures that Tim would have the coat with him if he wasn't wearing it. So where was it? Janet steps into the room drawing Jack out of his musings. He offers her a small smile and makes room for her to check on Tim.

Janet is swift and efficient as she cleans Tim's wounds and covers them with fresh bandages. Motioning for Jack to follow her, she steps back out into the hallway and takes a deep breath before asking the question that has been burning in the back of her mind since seeing the injuries.

"Just what has he been doing Colonel? Those aren't minor scratches, those are dog bites. Admittedly, they are healing and someone did a good job of stitching him up, but that's …and he keeps muttering about keeping the dog. They didn't make him do that, did they?"

Janet's concern is nothing to Jack's suddenly rising anger. The fact that her concern is so deep rooted exacerbates this and makes his temper bubble dangerously below the surface. He remembers Tim calling him two days ago, asking permission to come out earlier than they had originally planned and thinking back, there had been a slight tremor in the younger man's voice, almost as if he had been afraid Jack would say no. The relief in Tim's reply when Jack had said "Of course, come on out and spend the week if you can," had been almost palpable.

"Thanks Ja-Dad, I'll see if I can take some time off, we've been pretty –," Tim had been interrupted by someone shouting at him from across what Jack had guessed to be the office.

"McGee, quit talking to the girlfriend and get me those bank card records!"

"Yes Boss!…bye Dad."

Jack had called Tim back that night and they'd made their plans for Jack to pick him up on Friday evening. When they'd arrived at the Mountain, Tim had claimed exhaustion and requested permission to go to bed before meeting with the team in the morning. It's not right! Everything is off with Tim at the moment and he doesn't like it. Jack watches Tim for a few more minutes then asks Daniel to stay with him while he goes and talks with General Hammond.

The gruff yet kindly older man is pouring over some paperwork and looks up as Jack knocks once and closes the door behind him.

"Jack what are you doing here? Didn't your son come in tonight?"

"That's what I need to talk to you about General."

Hammond closes the file he'd been looking at and motions for Jack to sit down. Instead, Jack starts pacing the office as though trying work off whatever frustration he was harboring at the moment. Hammond watches him for a full minute before asking Jack what is wrong.

Before Jack can answer Daniel is beating on the door. "Jack! Get back here! Janet needs your assistance!"

Jack's tearing the door open and Hammond is hot on both men's heels. As they re-enter Tim's room Jack can hear sobbing and knows that something or someone has severely traumatized his son. Pushing down the rage that keeps threatening to boil over, Jack pulls Tim into his arms, cradling him close.

_Starlight, starbright_

_First star I see tonight_

_I wish I may I wish I might_

_Have the wish I wish tonight_.

The poem, old and ancient as it is, calms Tim down like nothing has so far tonight. He feels his son's body relax and remembers the nights when he held Charlie close and nursed him through his nightmares with the very same words. Jack keeps his arms around Tim, reassuring the younger man of his presence. His voice low and steady Jack recites the poem until he feels Tim's heartbeat slow to that of a natural rhythm. It's steady thrumming signaling the end of the nightmare that has him locked in the terror that he feels.

Running his hand over Tim's head Jack frowns at the warmth emanating from the younger man.

"Janet?"

"I'm here Colonel. Good job calming him down, sir. He has a low grade fever that could have been brought on by the nightmare. I'll double check his bandages, but there's no redness or excess heat from the wounds so I don't think it's an infection."

Janet looks again at her patient, and then at the man holding him so gently in his arms. A lump forms in her throat at the love and caring that is on Jack's face; expressions that are rarely seen by anyone outside of this room.

George Hammond watches as Jack tenderly lays Tim back down. He's grown fond of the young man as well and can see something in the way that Jack is with Tim that the others may have missed. He watches Jack carefully ruffle the boy's hair and sees the warring emotions on Tim's face dissipate. They're subtle, but they're there...extreme tension, exhaustion, fear and trepidation are all fading slowly at the soothing, soft voice that Jack is using.

Once everyone is satisfied that Tim McGee is sleeping Hammond motions for Jack and Daniel to follow him. Glancing back inside, he watches as Janet takes Tim's pulse looking for any other signs of illness or infection. When the doctor glances back at him and shows her satisfaction at how Tim is doing, he turns to the two men.

"I don't know the particulars, but gentlemen your mission is a go. Dr. Jackson a quick word if you please."

Putting an arm around Daniel's shoulders, Hammond leads him back down to his office.

"Knowing Colonel O'Neill he'll overlook one vital thing."

George hands over the file he'd been perusing before Jack had come in just a short time ago. Daniel flips through it, and stops when he sees who it's actually on. His startled blue eyes full of questions he looks at the General for confirmation of what he's reading.

"Yes, he's asking to transfer. I know that's it's not the type of research that you normally do, but find out why son, if you can." George turns away and starts to make his way to his chair but pauses as another thought flitters through his mind. He finds himself turning back to Daniel, who is still standing in the same spot holding the file. "Oh and Dr. Jackson? Do try to keep Jack from killing anyone."


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Gibbs whumping ahead...yes, I said Gibbs whumping ahead...mwahahahahah_

Leroy Jethro Gibbs isn't expecting the hurricane force that comes barreling down his basement stairs and doesn't have time to react before he is bodily picked up and thrown against his own boat frame. Before the lead agent of the country's top MCRT can gather his thoughts he's being thrust against the wall and an arm is against his throat. Gibbs can feel his vision dimming as the air is slowly forced out of his lungs.

"Jack…Jack, stop! Damnit Jack, you're killing him!"

Gibbs can feel the pressure ease off and sits against the wall wheezing as he tries to get air back into his lungs. He attempts to stand up but a gentle, yet firm hand on his shoulder pushes him back down keeping him in place.

"Stay down for a few more minutes. Teal'c and Sam have him restrained but it won't do you any good to lay into him just yet. He's still too angry at you and it would be a wasted effort."

Gibbs looks up at the unfamiliar face and tries to focus on it. With a nod, he gives in and slumps against the wall feeling his anger starting to ebb slightly. He turns his gaze to where a large man and a small woman are currently holding back his attacker. "Who…the…hell is he and…what the hell did I do?"

The clear blue eyes in front of him are full of truth and understanding but there is something else lying underneath; Gibbs can see anger flashing through them; but why is it aimed at him?

"Nothing…you did nothing and that's why he's so mad." The quiet explanation starts Gibbs own ire to boiling and the gentle face in front of him frowns.

"You don't know…you honestly have no clue what I'm talking about do you?" those clear blue eyes, so eerily similar to McGee's clear green ones narrow as he asks, "did you ever ask Tim why he looks so tired this week?"

"McGee? This is about McGee?"

Gibbs' question brings a frown to all the others in the room and Jack's anger is closer than ever to a flashpoint as he shouts across the room..."Yeah! This is about McGee! You want to tell me why my son turned up looking as though he'd been mauled by a dog and having nightmares?"

Releasing his hold on O'Neill, the darkly handsome man who'd been restraining him glides over to stand behind Daniel. Looking up at the stern features, Gibbs wonders just what his youngest agent has done to warrant this kind of attention.

"You are surprised that someone could be concerned about Timothy." The man stands there with his hands clasped behind his back and Gibbs watches as his head cocks slightly. "Why does this concern me O'Neill?"

"Maybe, just maybe, because Tim is supposed to be a member of his team…and he's acting like it's no big deal!" Jack is almost spitting his words out as he continues, "My son gets mauled by a dog, and it's of no concern?"

"He was checked out by our ME. If McGee was having problems he should have come to me." Gibbs replays the words over in his head and frowns. "Your son? You're not McGee's father!"

Daniel sighs as he listens to the shouting between Gibbs and O'Neill. He pushes himself to his feet and whistles loudly. "Hey!" He looks at the two men and continues, "We came here for answers so I suggest that we take this party upstairs and get some." Jack looks like he's about to disagree but Daniel grabs him by the arm shoving him towards the stairs before he gets the chance.

Teal'c stretches a hand out to Gibbs who glares at him, but reluctantly accepts it and gets to his feet. Gibbs sways just a bit and Teal'c reaches out to steady him by wrapping a hand around Gibbs' arm. Gibbs tries to sweep Teal'c's feet out from underneath him but the Jaffa is ready for the maneuver and steps neatly out of the way.

"That would not be wise Agent Gibbs. May I suggest that you follow the others upstairs? I would hate to have to carry you." the implied threat, as well as the man's physical stature has Gibbs nodding in grudging agreement as he follows the others upstairs, Teal'c maintaining a respectful distance behind whilst being close enough to act if he needs to.

Up in the living room, Jack is pacing angrily while the woman who has maintained her silence throughout watches quietly from the recliner. Daniel comes in carrying a coffee pot and several empty cups.

"Make yourselves at home why don't you?" Gibbs sarcastic comment is met with a smile as Daniel sets the pot on the table before he replies.

"Thanks, uh sorry about not making introductions earlier. I'm Daniel Jackson, that's Teal'c behind you, Major Samantha Carter in the chair and Colonel Jack O'Neill."

"Gibbs, as you obviously know. Now, what the hell is this all about and why the hell did he attack me?" Gibbs nods curtly towards Jack and scowls. There's an unasked question that lies behind that scowl and Gibbs knows that it was still heard through the silence...and what the hell does this have to do with McGee?

For the first time that day Samantha Carter speaks up. "If I may…sir…just how well do you know Tim McGee?"

Gibbs stares at her, not quite sure how to answer. "He's my computer tech and junior agent and he doesn't have a father named O'Neill."

Sam smiles at him, "Actually sir, yes, he does. If I remember right, you were on vacation last year when Tim found out that Colonel O'Neill's ex-wife was actually his birth mother."

Vaca-? Oh yeah, his self-imposed trip to Mexico. He remembers now that Tim had been gone a few days after his return, but hadn't thought anything of it at the time. Jenny had told him that McGee had requested some leave time and she had granted it, so Gibbs had accepted it and carried on without any further questions.

"Okay but that still doesn't explain why he attacked me or what this has to do with McGee." Gibbs can feel his irritation growing once again. All he wants is answers! They came into his home and attacked him!

"Can you tell me what happened to Tim's coat sir?"

"What?" A coat…this is all about a coat? Gibbs' ire is really beginning to flare and he watches as Sam nods at Daniel who's been setting up a laptop and loading some images while Sam talked to Gibbs. Sam looks at Gibbs and says, "We took the opportunity to talk to a few people at NCIS before coming here sir. We wanted to see just how blind you really are when it comes to certain members of your staff. Unfortunately, we understand now why Tim requested the transfer off your team."

Transfer? What? And what's with the laptop? Gibbs confusion is mounting to the level of his anger when Daniel puts a hand on his shoulder, "Watch it, it really is an eye-opener."

Daniel nods to Sam and Teal'c who lead Jack outside. Daniel stays where he is, observing Gibbs' reactions to what he's seeing on the screen. Gibbs leans forward and rests his elbows on his knees. His gut is twisting painfully at the moment and the worry and trepidation at what they have prepared really starts to hit home.

"Ready?" Daniel asks with his hand hovering over the keyboard. Gibbs finds himself nodding and with a sigh, watches as security footage from NCIS pops up on the screen.

"How the hell did you get that?" He demands and sits there gaping at the sight of McGee standing there with Abby in the garage. His hand automatically covers his mouth at what he is seeing.

"Hey McGee." He watched Abby straighten up and catch the bandages that McGee had in place. "Oh my God! What happened to you?"

At first, there's nothing suspicious about what he was seeing. Abby was just being Abby, the real turning point though, was when he saw Tim reply with "I was attacked by a vicious dog."

Abby's demeanor changed completely and eventually the revelation that the dog was in the car, sent his girl completely over the edge. He stays sitting there watching and finds himself disgusted at what happened in that garage. As the exchange went on, certain things that Abby said really stick in his throat and he feels waves of anger rush over him. "How can you shoot an innocent animal, McGee?"

"Dogs don't kill people; people kill people." Abby's tone was harsh and as much as Tim tried to argue, she came back with some biting remark that would have hurt like hell. The real clincher though, the one action that had Gibbs broiling with fury was when Abby took the kid's coat…the new, expensive coat…and used it to wrap up the dog.

Daniel reaches over and pauses the video. "You see, that's just one of the moments from that day we are talking about. Tim's been having nightmares about that day and somewhere in there, the fear of being hurt by you is filtering through."

Gibbs sits there for a moment and lets Daniel's words sink in. "No idea why he's scared of me."

"From what I can see, maybe it is because you seem reluctant to listen as well as protect him, Gibbs." Teal'c walks back into the room, jumping into the conversation calmly. He moves to stand where Gibbs can see him, his steely gaze unfaltering. "Daniel Jackson, Major Carter is with O'Neill. She says she will keep him calm for as long as she can."

"I protect him just fine! He's one of my team, damn it!" Gibbs shouts once the behemoth has finished speaking. Teal'c and Daniel exchange knowing glances at Gibbs protest noting just what the NCIS agent didn't say.

"We shall see." At Teal'c's words, Daniel clicks the button once again, leaving Gibbs with no choice but to watch as different scenes from that day come into play. It takes a good half hour for Gibbs to get through them all. Occasional words are spoken, but all in all it is spent in silence.

He thinks back to what he has seen, from DiNozzo's joke with the dogs on the main plasma, Abby's insistence on Tim taking the dog that had viciously attacked him to the one of Abby making Tim pay for a collection for the dog and then the kicker…her muttered comment about leaving his chair alone. Throughout all of this, it strikes him that the only time he actually made sure that the kid was okay, was when he bent down at Tim's desk and asked 'You okay?'

Daniel stops the playback and watches Gibbs for any reaction. Sighing, the young doctor reaches for his coffee when Gibbs hand touches the screen. "He's never said anything. Not a word to any of us. Why wouldn't he say something? I've told them repeatedly to come to me."

Daniel thinks back to the conversation he'd had with Abigail Sciuto. How he'd charmed her into telling him about her comment regarding the chair. Unknown to Abby, Daniel had his cell phone set on record. Daniel blinks as he thinks about the conversation and wonders just how much this man does know about that day. He takes out his phone and hits play-back:

"Oh that was just after Ziva joined us. I had an ex-boyfriend stalking me and Gibbs sent me to Timmy's for protection. Mikel got in though and Tim spent the day on his knees for it."

"Really? Now, Tim, Timmy doesn't seem like the type to not follow orders. How would this Mikel have gotten in if Timmy hadn't disobeyed?" Daniel's question was met with a shrug.

"Oh, it wasn't entirely Timmy's fault. I told him that I couldn't use anyone else's toothbrush and made him get mine out of his car."

"So, he left the door unlocked then?"

"No, he locked it; well he had me lock it after him."

"So how did Mikel get in?"

"I forgot to put the chain on and when Mikel knocked I opened the door." Daniel had stared at her, unable to believe what he'd just been told.

"What?" Abby sounded just a bit unsettled, as if someone was glaring at her. Which Daniel had been.

"So you disobeyed an order and Tim got punished for it?" Daniel's disbelief is echoed in his voice.

Abby had the grace to look abashed by the question then followed it up with, "It's okay though because Timmy got his work done and Gibbs was fine with him the next day."

Daniel shook his head in disbelief at her words. "I suppose that you told Gibbs what happened and he apologized to Tim for it?"

"Why would I do that? Gibbs didn't do anything wrong, so he wouldn't need to apologize."

"He punished Tim, for your mistake." Daniel gently reminded her. He takes the phone back and turns the video part off, before turning to Gibbs.

"Abby was telling me about Tim; how he's been a good friend to her and I asked her what she meant about his chair." Daniel turns to face Gibbs, blue eyes blazing with unbridled fury as he says, "She said that it was punishment for him not watching out for her. Because she couldn't keep the door locked and opened it despite knowing that Tim had his keys on him. Despite him telling her repeatedly not to open the door unless he announced himself.

"Now the amazing thing about this story is that not only did she **_not _**tell you, he apparently tried to tell you and you ignored him. By the way, it is in his report…amazing how **_that_** part got skimmed over isn't it? Hey Gibbs, if you had been treated that way, would you trust your team leader to have your back?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sam leads the way to Gibbs backyard and settles herself in the porch swing while Jack continues his angry pacing. She knows how frustrated Jack is, how irritated they all were that one person could get away with practically anything while another has suffered due to her actions. Teal'c settles next to her and says, "Will Timothy actually transfer to our team?"

Sam shakes her head in confusion, "I don't know Teal'c. I know that General Hammond told Daniel to find some answers, but I don't know how this will help his decision."

"I would think it says something about Timothy McGee's character…that he stayed with this team for a long time before deciding to move on. Maybe it is the same with Timothy as it was with me…many had said they could do something but O'Neill was the first one that I truly believed. If he had nowhere else he could go, then he would stay. Now however, he has a new opportunity available to him."

They fall silent and Jack continues pacing. His worry for Tim is starting to overcome his anger at Gibbs. Tim had come to him for comfort and where is Jack? Jack sighs and scrubs his hands over his face. He doesn't believe that Gibbs is a bad man, just misguided where Abigail Sciuto is concerned. He is however concerned that regardless of what they show the man, he'll still turn a blind eye or tell Tim to man up…how can his son man up if Gibbs won't back him up?

"Shall I go check on Gibbs and Daniel Jackson?"

"Please Teal'c and tell Daniel that I'll stay out here and try to keep our friend here calm."

Teal'c nods and heads back inside. Relaying his message to Daniel he stands silently in the corner watching Gibbs reaction to not only the video on the laptop, but also on Daniel's phone. Even when Daniel stands up, Teal'c stays where he is, maintaining a watchful silence for several minutes before following his friend out of the room.

Daniel stands up and heads to the kitchen, leaning against the sink. His hands are trembling as he reins in his own anger. Jack might be Tim's father but to Daniel, Tim is like the brother he always wanted and never had. Not necessarily a younger brother either; in Daniel's mind, Tim is almost the twin brother that he could almost touch but never see. Daniel smiles at his fanciful thoughts. Growing up an only child, he'd always envisioned having a twin to play with and share thoughts with, finding out he was adopted had only strengthened that fantasy.

In a way, Jack had become Daniel's surrogate father over the years. Calling him Danny and ruffling his hair, calling him a space monkey and worrying for him like a real father would. Watching Jack interact with Tim on the few occasions that Tim has been out to the Mountain, Daniel hadn't felt jealousy towards the other man, more like a sense of coming full circle. Like his family was now complete.

And now his brother has been hurt by those Tim considers his family. Daniel isn't sure just what the future holds for Tim, but he is sure that Jack will get the answers he wants. That they all want on Tim's behalf. Quiet footsteps behind him herald the arrival of Teal'c and Daniel smiles at his friend's question.

"Are you alright Daniel Jackson?"

Daniel turns to face the man he considers to be almost a favorite uncle. In a way, Teal'c and Jack are like brothers their relationship growing towards that quickly after they met...so, yeah Teal'c is an uncle of sorts. He's the quiet voice of reason and the person that Daniel can turn to when he needed.. Daniel sighs as he confesses, "I'm worried about Tim."

Teal'c walks over and places his hand on Daniel's shoulder in a silent show of support and strength the small action grounding him and helping Daniel put his thoughts into perspective as he calms down ever so slightly.

"As are we all, Daniel Jackson. We are however close to getting some answers are we not?"

"I hope so Teal'c."

Daniel allows his frustration to show as he continues, "I just...how can he sit there and not know that Tim is hurting? Hell even Jack knew almost immediately that something was wrong."

"But Timothy is O'Neill's son whereas he is not Gibbs, therefore, the bonds are not as strong."

Simple words that have a wealth of meaning; not just to Daniel Jackson but to the man who had come to stand silently in the doorway. Gibbs feels the knife twist as Teal'c continues.

"We have only known Timothy a short time, but to all of us, he is a friend, a brother or a son. Obviously that is not true in Gibbs' team. He is just their computer technician who also happens to be an agent."

"I know that." Daniel straightens up and sighs heavily. "He's nothing but a puppet there, as long as he does his job then no one gives a damn about his well-being. Abby? What she did was cruel and from what I can make out, she's Gibbs' favourite followed closely by Tony DiNozzo."

"If he were to join us, Daniel Jackson, then he will be with family."

"He will. Gibbs is oblivious to what he's got there and rather than being compassionate and understanding, he pushes Tim away. Teal'c, I don't know that Gibbs deserves Tim on his team. He sure as hell doesn't deserve to have Tim bow down to him the way the kid has."

"Who are you to make that call, Jackson?" Gibbs' growl is low and dangerous and Daniel turns harshly to face him.

"I was with Jack when Tim had nightmares, Gibbs. I was there when Jack saw the bloody bandages. You have any idea what that meant to him?"

"Who? McGee?"

"Him too. I was talking about Jack. His son turns up minus the coat that he'd just bought, with injuries and you still stand there as if it's no big deal. Do you even know what you've done to Tim over the years?"

Gibbs stands there dumbstruck and ...almost hurt by Daniel's words. What had he done that was so bad? He'd disciplined a subordinate for not following orders. Something that any good leader did, so why was he being called on the carpet? Okay, so he hadn't listened to McGee but Abby wouldn't purposely withhold information from him...would she?

Daniel curses and heads outside; he's too angry to stay in the same room with a man who obviously can't see the forest for the trees. Teal'c watches as Daniel leaves then turns to the other man in the room.

"Why are you blind to the others Gibbs? I have seen and talked to your other team members, yet none of them do you disrespect as much as you do Timothy McGee. You cannot even bring yourself to call him by name. He is McGee, not Tim or even Timothy, just McGee. Yet you call all the others by their first names.

"Is he unworthy of your respect? Has he earned your distrust these past years? Timothy is spending the week with his family. Think carefully about what I have said, or you very well could lose this valuable member of your team. And yes, he has put in for a transfer off of your team. Think about that as well."

Teal'c leaves and Gibbs slips down to his kitchen floor. Daniel's and Teal'c's words are slowly penetrating and he looks up to see the four members of SG-1 disappear in a flash of light.

_A/N: Tim talks to General George ^)^_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

With SG-1 heading for Washington, George Hammond finishes up his morning paperwork and grasps the hard copy of the file he'd been emailed. With a slight sigh he sets off towards his newest "grandson's" room. He shakes his balding head at the extended family he has in the SGC...especially in SG-1. Those four, possibly five now if Tim's transfer comes through, are almost as close to him as his real family are. Which brings him back to the case at hand.

He knocks lightly on the door and at the muffled, "Come in," opens the door and smiles at the young man trying valiantly to stuff his shirt into his pants without hurting his wrist.

"You doing alright there son?"

"Yes, sir, just a few scratches. I'll be okay in a few days."

Hammond frowns at the thought of deep dog bites being thought of as simple scratches, but as Tim's head is bowed he doesn't seen the concern in the elderly man's eyes. Once he's satisfied that he looks presentable, Tim looks up at Hammond and smiles.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, it takes a bit longer these days."

"Not in a hurry son, just wanted to talk to you for a bit. Let you know that Jack and the others are on a quick mission and they'll be back in a few hours. Thought that in the meantime, you and I could do some catching up and maybe talk about this email that you sent me."

Tim sits down on his cot and motions for Hammond to join him. As George does so, he watches as Tim fiddles with the bandages on his wrist and finally reaches out to put a hand on Tim's.

"What is it son?"

Tim sighs and looks up at George, "I've overstepped my boundaries. I'm sorry."

George is startled by Tim's comment and barely manages to maintain his surprise at the younger man's subdued words. Keeping his hand on Tim's wrist, he asks softly, "What are you sorry about son? I haven't seen you do anything wrong."

Tim looks at George with his big green eyes and frowns. "Sir, I think I might have opened a can of worms and I'm not sure how I'm going to be able to redeem myself for it."

George watches him with a steady gaze as he replies, "Is this about the file in my hands, or something else?"

"Yes…sorry sir a bit of both I guess. Knowing Jack the way I'm beginning to, he took one look at me and set off to confront Gibbs, didn't he?" Tim can see the look in Hammond's eyes and sighs. "That's not why I came here, not completely. I just…"

"You feel like no one listens to you and needed to talk to those you know will. That's called family son, and we're all willing to listen to you."

"Even you?"

"Even me." Tim can see the honesty radiating out of General Hammond's eyes and feels something unclench from deep within.

"Even if it would one day be about Jack or Sam or even Teal'c?"

"Especially then. They may be the top team but they still make mistakes son. We all do it's part of being human."

"Not according to Gibbs." the soft mutter almost goes unheard. George hears it and knows that it's part of the underlying problem.

"I take it Agent Gibbs doesn't always listen to you?"

"I—I don't want to sound like a petulant child, but I feel like everyone gets heard from but me." Tim sighs and continues, "I feel like just because I dated Abby once, before I joined the team, my opinion isn't valuable anymore. It's like 'bad McGee should have known better than to sleep with the Boss's daughter.' Or something like that…but, oh what does it matter now?"

George's eyes narrowed at that revelation knowing that no matter what, the reasons that Tim was offering for Gibbs's actions were unfair and completely unjustifiable. There's no rhyme or reason as to why this sweet natured man, should be trampled on and made to feel as though his opinion doesn't matter and he doesn't belong, but that's exactly how he feels.

What's more, Tim feels as though talking to Jack will anger the man and make him want to protect Tim from Gibbs. He thinks that in doing so, Jack would endanger his career so the stuff that's on his mind, needs to get out. Hammond smiles to himself, grateful that Tim felt comfortable enough to talk and get it off his chest.

"It's okay now, Son. You alright?" Tim gazes at General Hammond for a brief moment and feels his face flush with embarrassment for opening up like that, to a General of all people! With a firm resolve, he straightens up and nods once.

"Yes, sir. I'm fine. Sorry, I didn't mean to put it all on you." Tim shifts slightly and points towards the file that George is carrying. "So, do you think that's going to be a problem?"

George leans back a bit and opens the file. He reads it over once more before looking Tim in the eye. "Not on this side Son. From what I can see you don't have anything in here that would keep you from coming here even if you didn't become an official SGC member. You could even become our NCIS liaison if that's what you want to do."

Tim ducks his head and Hammond can see a fine sheen covering Tim's eyes. He knows then that Tim had been afraid that Hammond would tell him 'No' and possibly without any explanation. Is this what Gibbs had done? Told the young man no for no reason other than being a bastard? Putting a comforting hand on Tim's shoulder Hammond then proceeds to tell the younger man about other possible positions that the young man might be interested in pursuing.

When Jack and the rest of SG-1 return, Hammond and Tim are sitting in the conference room. Hammond is laughing at a story that Tim had heard from Ducky Mallard and Tim is sitting there with a warm smile that lit up the room. Hearing the laughter, they tiptoe forward just in time to hear Hammond ask Tim, "Can you tell me how you got those bites?"

Jack steps forward, Papa O'Neill trying to blaze a path to his son, but Daniel holds him back. Jack turns to try and break Daniel's hold but Teal'c moves forward and steps in front of him to block his way.

"We need to hear this O'Neill as much as it may pain us to listen. It is also possible that he needs to tell his tale, to an impartial listener."

"Listen to him Jack. Tim has suffered enough at their hands this week. All Hammond is going to do is find out his side of the story. That's the one thing that we haven't heard yet." It's the compassionate look in Daniel's eyes that finally convinces Jack to wait and listen to the story. Before any of them can say more however, Hammond is at the door and waving them in.

Tim is in the midst of his story, head bowed, paying attention to no one as he recites the events leading up to his getting bitten.

"I had just shouted NCIS and then I heard the growling and he, the dog, leaped for me. I fired and the next thing I knew Ziva was there. Followed by Gibbs and Tony…Gibbs hollered for Ducky and he patched me up…actually I think Palmer did most of the patching, but I could be wrong."

Tim sighs as he sits back in his chair. Daniel moves to sit on his left and Jack on his right while Teal'c and Sam sit straight across from their teammates. The quiet show of support brings a smile to the shy young man's face and he continues his narrative.

"When they were done patching me up, Ducky and Palmer gave the dog a sedative and Gibbs had me drive it back to the Navy Yard. The rest of the team stayed behind to finish processing the crime scene."

Daniel looks at General Hammond, silently asking permission to leave and the General gives a subtle nod granting it. He knows that if Jackson is leaving the room, he's got something he needs to find out.

"Did anyone come back with you Son?"

"No, they were a man down already with my being bitten so they couldn't spare anyone else." The matter of fact tone in which he says it speaks volumes to those around him. Jack desperately wants to go back and punch out Gibbs lights again but a look from Hammond directed at Tim has O'Neill calming down and putting a hand on Tim's shoulder.

"Hey, you don't have to tell us anymore. We've got footage from when you arrived back at NCIS." Tim nods, looking almost as drained as when he'd first arrived. Jack pulls him into a hug and Tim leans into it, drawing strength from the other man.

Down the hall in Hammond's office, Daniel pulls out a business card and flipping it over calls the direct line to _"Autopsy, Dr. Mallard speaking_."

"Oh, Dr. Mallard, hi…um this is Daniel Jackson. We met briefly this afternoon and I wonder if I could ask you a few personal questions about Tim McGee?"

_"Timothy? Why of course, how is the dear fellow anyway? I had heard he was going out to spend some time with you. Which of course is just what this doctor recommended to begin with."_

"How do you mean Doctor?"

_"Well aside from a trip to the infirmary after his getting bitten, I had suggested to Timothy that he take some vacation time. He hasn't had a real vacation since he found out about his dear mother last year when you folks were first introduced to him. Although he has told me that he has spent some of his weekends with his new family. "_

"I see…I know that you are really busy doctor so I'll let you go after one more quick question: do you know if Tim actually made it to the infirmary after he was bitten?"

_"I…can't say that I do, Dr. Jackson. I'm afraid that I just took it for granted that he would do so, since Jethro sent him…away with the dog_." Ducky went very quiet for almost a heartbeat leaving Daniel wondering what the matter was. Just before he was about to ask if the doctor was still there, Ducky starts to speak, _"Dr. Jackson, thank you for the phone call, I need to go talk to someone."_

Daniel hangs up the phone with a self-satisfied smile on his face. During all of their interviews that day, Ducky and the shy Jimmy Palmer had been the only two that seemed concerned in any way regarding their colleague Tim McGee. When Abby had let slip to Teal'c, during the Jaffa's talking to the Goth, that Gibbs tended to listen to the ME more than he did anyone else, Daniel had filed the information away, not knowing he'd be using it again quite this soon.

Heading back down the hallway, Daniel stops by the infirmary to talk to Janet Frasier letting the friendly doctor know what is going on. He also hands her two slides of blood and asks her discretion in finding out if there is any possible match.

"Daniel?"

"Please, Janet, I just…I need to know." The pleading look of almost desperate hope in the young archeologist's blue eyes tells her that this is a personal quest, one that is tearing Daniel apart. She nods her acquiescence and the smile that he beams her way almost brightens the lab.

Daniel heads back to the conference room and smiles when he sees Tim and Jack talking. Jack is showing Tim some of the places they've been and Tim is taking it all in like a duck to water…or a member of the team. Jack sees Daniel out of the corner of his eye and motions him over.

"Tim and I were just talking about going outside and taking in a sunset over the Rockies. You wanna join us?"

"I-," he can see Tim shyly nodding. "I'd like that. Yeah let me grab us a couple of blankets out of storage. Sam?"

"You guys go…I have some computer work I need to catch up on." She motions to her laptop and part of the interviews that she'd done with DiNozzo and David. Daniel nods and looks at Teal'c.

"I too have things I must attend to, including kel'no'reem."

Tim looks blank for a minute then remembers, "Your meditation time?"

Teal'c gives a regal nod of his head and Tim beams a shy smile at him which the Jaffa returns. "One day, should you decide to stay with us Timothy McGee, you would be welcome to join me."

Before Tim can formulate a reply, Jack comes over saying, "Yeah, that's not going to happen for a while big guy. Tim is mine; you have your own son. Let's go, Tim…Daniel, you coming?"

Daniel comes sprinting down the hall carrying several blankets as well as three canteens. The three men have entered the elevator that will take them to the surface when Sam comes running around the corner. Teal'c takes one look at the panic on her face and steps in beside her. "What is wrong, Major Carter?"

"Tim was bitten by a German shepherd. Our guard dogs are German shepherds and some of them don't know his scent yet!"

The sound of running footsteps for the third time that night brings George Hammond out of his office.

"Major Carter! What in the name of blue blazes is going on here tonight?"

"Sorry sir, we forgot to tell Tim about the dogs! I was trying to catch up to them."

"It's not necessary, Major."

"But sir!"

"It's not necessary because Tim and I were up there this afternoon while you four were out on your secret mission. As a possible member of the SGC, it would be normal for a commanding officer to show his new team member around the base and introduce him to some friendly faces so to speak."

"You…you did sir?" Sam's panting gradually slows and she stares at her commanding officer with a new respect.

"I saw no reason why I shouldn't. I may not end up being his team leader, but he could still be under my command."

Teal'c looks at the man he respects almost as much as Jack O'Neill and Daniel Jackson. "The conference room earlier; the stories were your way of calming Tim McGee's nerves. Instead of kel'no'reem you had him relate things that relaxed him, much as my meditation techniques would."

Upstairs, just as the elevator opens Jack slaps a hand on Tim's shoulder holding him back for just a second. Daniel frowns slightly at Jack and steps out of the elevator and looking around sees why Jack had hesitated. The two night guards and their dogs are just making their rounds. Tim shakes off Jack's hand as he says, "I'm okay guys, really. General Hammond brought me up here this afternoon."

"Really, that sneaky little... I ought to …" Jack's teasing is interrupted by Tim's quiet admission.

"Thank him for listening to me when no one else did…until I came here that is. For the first time in almost three years, someone listened to me, without belittling my fears and tried to help me overcome them. We spent three hours up here getting acquainted with the dogs. General Hammond said it was so that they didn't frighten me or try and attack because they didn't know me."

The three men continue on their path up the side of the Mountain and one of the guards smiles when he hears Jack asking, "So, Tim…you ever been fishing?"


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: This is where NCIS canon goes slightly off kilter ...or ooc as some like to say...for the duration of the story. Also, this chapter starts in Colorado and will move to D.C. and the rest of the NCIS team. _

Chapter 5

"A beautiful starry night…perfect following that gorgeous sunset. Curled up with my favorite cuppa java; what isn't there to love?"

Silence follows Jack's words and he looks down at the two young men beside him. Tim had drifted off to sleep slightly after the sun went down, his body finally relaxing enough to enjoy the pleasantly warm night with his new family. Despite everything he'd told them, he'd been slightly nervous around the dogs but that was to only be expected considering everything the kid had been through in the past few weeks. Jack had to admire his tenacity in staying out with them tonight; the kid had braved his fears and tackled the obstacles head on, only to finally let himself feel the love and caring that Jack and Daniel offered freely. With a small, affectionate smile, he brushes his hand over Tim's hair only to move down to the wounds, grateful that there is no swelling and no infection.

From what Daniel had said, Tim hadn't been given enough time to see a doctor other than the initial exam from the ME; that would have been Jack's first port of call and truth be told, the most important thing. Making sure his boy was okay would take precedence over the case or gathering evidence on the damn dog that had done this to his son. The time/date stamps on the NCIS security footage verified Daniel's findings and Jack was once again doing a slow burn on Tim's behalf. If not for the fact that Tim was here, safe where Jack could see him and keep his eye on him, Jack knows he'd be heading hell-bent for leather back to DC to finish what he'd started earlier that day.

But Tim is here and so is Daniel; the other son belonging to Jack's battered heart. Jack had read up on Leroy Jethro Gibbs and the similarities between Jack and the Jar-headed Marine were uncanny; which is why Jack had such a hard time understanding why Gibbs would throw away someone like Tim...or worse yet, ignore the young man when he was working his heart out to please Gibbs. From what he'd read and heard, that's exactly what Tim had been doing, he had wanted nothing more than to do a good job and impress the man. Why the hell was it so difficult; Tim was a good man, he went above and beyond the call of duty in his job, so why didn't Gibbs see that?

Jack sighs again and lets his hands drift lovingly over the two men's foreheads, knowing that while consciously they'll never feel it, somewhere in their subconscious neither of them will doubt they are loved and have someone there to protect them and keep them as safe as they ever can be.

Jack pulls his hand back and sighs heavily. Where did things go so wrong for Tim? Something had shattered the kid's confidence somewhere along the line, but where? And what? In the short time that Jack has known Tim, he's grown to love him dearly as if he was truly Tim's father and Tim had been born from his genes. The funny thing is...and it had been playing on Jack's mind for a while...the similarities between Tim and Daniel were uncanny. They both had the same mind, the same traits and some of the same features. It's a fluke, it's gotta be. Everyone has a double out there right? Jack snorts out a laugh and shakes his head. Come on Jack, they're not the double of each other, what the heck are you thinking?

Tim sniffles beside him and Jack's attention automatically shoots to his son. The nightmares that had plagued Tim before were hopefully not coming back, but if they are, then Jack wants to be there to help the kid through. Luckily, Tim settles back down into a peacefully blissful sleep and Jack can't help the small smile as he places his hand on top of Tim's. Hopefully, if he does have a nightmare now, the small action will be enough to ground him.

Meanwhile:

Donald Ducky Mallard enters the house of his friend Leroy Jethro Gibbs. They had been friends for what could be described as a small lifetime and now their bond was stronger than ever. The good doctor had gone there on the off chance that Gibbs would be home, and when he finally walks through the door, he finds his friend sitting at the kitchen table nursing a bottle of Jack Daniels and what looks to be developing into a black eye that looked painful and swollen.

"Oh my goodness, Jethro. What happened to you? And don't tell me you ran into a door." Ducky says as he rushes forward to briefly examine his friend. With a time honored gentleness that he prides himself on, he hooks a finger under Gibbs' chin and pulls the inebriated man's head around so that Gibbs is looking at him. He cringed at the bruising and shook his head. "Oh, Jethro..."

"Felt like a door when he threw me into the boat, Duck. Damn, remind me not to piss anyone off that's related to McGee will you?" He pulls his head away and takes another slug of JD out of the bottle. Ducky reaches over and takes it out of his hand before carefully replacing the lid and placing it on the counter.

"Ahh, well that is one tale that I would like to hear, but for now how about we see about that eye." Ducky bustles around, finding some ice cold peas and a cloth to wrap them in. Ducky walks back and places the cold pack on Gibbs' face. "What happened, Jethro?"

"Was working on my boat when I got thrown into it, literally. Then the bastard almost choked the breath out of me."

Ducky can't help but frown and lifts his friend's hand to hold the pack in place so that he can check Gibbs' neck. He gently pulls the collar away and finds the mottled bruising that is just starting to form. "Hmm, yes they did do a number on you all right. But what has you so morose Jethro? You've had worse than this in the past."

"I lost Duck. I lost the one person I fought tooth and nail to get on my team and the worst part of it is, I'm the one who's to blame."

"Well, you certainly are; if you're giving up easily on that particular battle. Small wonder Timothy thinks you don't care if you give up this easily."

"What does it matter, Duck? He's already asked for a transfer." Gibbs says with a heavy, deep rooted sadness that seems to infuse the room with dejection making the atmosphere heavy and cloying. Ducky sits back and glares at Gibbs.

"So, that means you won't fight it? Good heavens Jethro, I thought you had more brass than that! You fought harder for Anthony when he was dying of the plague. This is just a simple transfer request." Ducky sees anger flash though Gibbs' eyes and shrinks slightly where he sits. "Jethro, you are my friend and I love you dearly. From one friend to another, do not give up on the boy. When I walked in, you were sitting there getting drunk as a way of dealing with the pain. What happened, my friend? Where's the fire in your heart that drives you to fight for what you believe in."

"Duck, the fire was pretty much gone as soon as I found out that McGee doesn't think he's worth a damn and it's my fault. You think it's easy? He wants off the team. What can I do about it?"

Ducky shakes his head and takes off his glasses so he can pinch the bridge of his nose…why is this so damn difficult?

"Jethro…Damn it! You are not listening to me. Where is that..." Ducky slams his fist on the table. "Where is the passion, the need to do what is right? Even with Shannon and Kelly, you channeled your anger and put it to good use."

Gibbs stands up and staggers to the coffee maker so he can make the strong Java that would hopefully help him combat the alcohol. "I shot the bastard, Duck. I didn't _channel_ it for good use. I killed him."

"I know."

"You know? How can you know?"

Ducky stares at Gibbs for a moment before finally admitting what he knows. "You don't think I ignored the nightmares or the things you said in your sleep do you? I chose to ignore them because you were in pain and Lord forgive me for saying this, but I understood and had I been in that position, I would have done the same thing."

"Duck. Damn it, you should have said something."

"To what gains?" Ducky answers earnestly.

"So you didn't carry it around? I don't know."

"Hmm. I didn't. My main focus was you. Right now, it's making sure that Timothy knows he is cared about. We are all guilty of ignoring his needs and that is something that I regret dearly. Please, I implore you. Do not give up without a fight."

Ziva finishes her cold case report for the day and silently places it on Gibbs desk. The fact that the lead agent is not there is a bit of a worry for her and she wonders why he has not put in an appearance. She stands there lost in her thoughts for a moment before turning to Tony with the question burning brightly in her eyes. Tony cocks his head to the side as if contemplating the answer before he nods towards the stairs for her to go and ask Jenny Shepherd whether she knows where not just Gibbs was, but also if their friend and teammate Tim McGee had made it safely to his destination.

Ziva starts up the stairs but stops when she hears the elevator ding. A pang of hope shoots through her and she turns expecting either one of their wayward team mates to step out. With a sigh, she sees Abby rushing out, full of frenetic negative energy and drops down to sit on the step to see what drama is going to unfold this time.

"Tony! Tony is it true? Is Timmy quitting? Where's he going? What about Gibbs and the team? What about Jethro? What will he do about Jethro?" Abby starts to pace nervously as she talks loudly and Tony finds himself hitting the print key and standing up to grab his report. He manages to get across to Gibbs' desk to put his report with the rest before turning to face the hyperactive Goth. Putting his hands on her arms to still her, he looks her in the eyes.

"Abby! Abbs! Calm down and tell me what you're talking about. We've heard nothing about the Probie quitting or transferring. He just went out to Colorado to visit his Dad. As for Jethro, knowing my Probie-wan Kenobi, he's put him in a kennel for a few days, or he has Sarah looking in on him."

Ziva sits on the stairs for a few more minutes, listening as Tony patiently calms Abby down. She has to admit, that it's a skill she doesn't possess and is grateful that she is away from the situation developing down below. Tony gives Abby a small hug and escorts her over to the elevator. Standing up, Ziva glances back down and sees Tony walking back to his desk alone. She waits for him to look up and when he does, she catches the subtle nod Tony gives her about getting to the bottom of Abby's questions. Ziva thoughtfully heads back up the stairs, now wondering if the appearance of Daniel Jackson, Samantha Carter and the mysterious Murray was in any way connected to Abby's wild claims.

Ziva stops by Cynthia's desk knowing that the pretty assistant to Director Shepherd is out running errands. She also knows that Jenny hadn't returned after leaving the building with Jack O'Neill earlier that day. Rounding Cynthia's desk, Ziva starts to go through the files that sit there and after glancing at the top three, she finds the one labelled Special Agent Timothy McGee. She quickly flicks through it and takes out her phone so she can photograph the documents that are there. Thankfully, NCIS had finally given them phones with decent cameras and Ziva soon makes quick work of getting the evidence that she needs. She closes the file and puts it back where she found it before slipping out, to go back to put the second half of the plan into action.

Back downstairs, the Mossad liaison picks up her backpack, and heads for the elevator, grabbing Tony's pack along the way. The Italian is waiting for her inside and thanks her quietly as he pushes the button for the garage. One glance at Ziva's stony face is all it takes for Tony to know that regardless of anything else, one thing is true: Tim McGee had asked for and from the looks of it has been granted a transfer.

_A/N: At this point I really need to do a shout out to my good friends...Shelbylou, Gossamer Moonglow and Ursula...all three are fantabulous writers who have been helping me to keep this story going forward._


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Again way out of NCIS canon, but it needed to be done_

Chapter 6:

Gibbs huffs out the breath that he didn't realize he was holding and leans forward on the counter with outstretched arms. He hears Ducky; he really does but there's something there that catches his attention.

"What? Duck, how could you be ignorant? You're here trying to get my sorry ass into gear so we can get McGee back!"

"Jethro, it goes deeper than that. I tried to be there for the boy, but couldn't always. I look back now and realize that I should have taken him to the infirmary when he was attacked. Instead, I carried on. It's not the only occurrence and yes, I did help him with the poison ivy and other little things, but I let you and everyone else treat him as though he was nothing. Am I a good friend for that? No. The answer is no."

Gibbs finds himself turning to gaze at his friend and when he does, he sees the heartbreak and sorrow that this situation has caused.

"Not true. Duck, that's BS and you know it."

"I wish I could believe you, my friend, but I can't. All I can do now is try and be there when he needs me…if he'll let me." Ducky's eyes once again drop to the table and he once again found himself removing his glasses, only this time to clean them.

"Everyone has a tale to tell." Gibbs states with a shake of his head. Ducky looks up with sharp blue eyes and narrows his eyes. "You take off your glasses when you're mad or thinking."

"It's a habit."

"I know. Look, I've been thinking and the stuff that I thought was okay, obviously wasn't. DiNozzo bullied the kid and Ziva…she let it happen. Sometimes she'd join in but to be honest, the majority of the time she stuck up for him and talked to him." Gibbs set about making the coffee and picks up two mugs. "Abby's the worst. You know, I let her get away with stuff all the time and I see that now."

Ducky accepts the mug of coffee and nods his agreement. "Yes. She does hold a special place in your heart and I will admit you are blind to her. What has been said to make you realize this now?"

"Nothing." Gibbs shrugs. "I've had time to think."

Ducky nods and opens his mouth to reply, but is interrupted by Tony and Ziva storming in and dumping their bags next to the table. Tony's face is stony as he grabs two more mugs and pours the coffee. Ziva simply stands there and hands Gibbs her phone.

"Gibbs. We have a problem."

Ducky sees the way in which Gibbs's eyes roll slightly as he fights to hold onto consciousness. When his friend starts to list dangerously in his chair, Ducky stands and makes his way over.

"How much have you had to drink, Jethro? Now that the adrenaline is wearing off, the alcohol is starting to take affect more."

"Dunno…" Gibbs voice is slurred and he shakes his head. "Tha bottle was full."

With a glance over at the bottle, Ducky shakes his head when he notices that it is three quarters empty. "Oh dear. Anthony, would you be as kind as to help me with, Jethro. I'm afraid his stamina has depleted and the bourbon is finally taking hold."

Tony puts his mug of coffee down on the counter and crouches beside his Boss. For the first time since arriving, he finally speaks.

"Hey, boss. Not looking so hot there."

"Ya think, DiNo…DiNozzo." Tony smirks at the stutter and stands up, tugging Gibbs to his feet. He manages to get one of Gibbs arms over his shoulder and starts making his way to the stairs so he could put his Boss to bed. Ducky shakes his head and turns to Ziva.

"Ziva my dear, I'm going to make sure Jethro is settled and then we can talk about this little problem you have discovered."

"That is fine, Ducky. It would be better if Gibbs could hear it, but he has made a mess of himself."

Ducky pulls a bottle of water out of the fridge with a smile and nods. "Yes, my dear. He really has. We will return shortly."

Ziva couldn't do anything but nod and sinks down into one of the chairs. With a heavy heart, she starts to finger her Star of David. She doesn't know how long she sits there thinking but after a few heartbeats, she grasps the pendant in her hand and offers up a short prayer.

"_Eil na rafa na la_." She bows her head as tears spring to her eyes and tries to fight back the emotions that she has held close since reading the information in the file.

"Ziva. What does that mean?" Tony asks as he walks back in. Ziva offers him a small smile and bows her head.

"It is a prayer. The shortest one in the Torah, but the most poignant at the moment. It literally translates into 'please God, Please heal her."

Tony snorts out a laugh and sits down in the chair next to her. "Her? Zee, McGee is all man as far as I know."

"Yes, Tony. I am well aware of that!" Ziva spits out before shaking her head. "Sorry. It is the shortest prayer… as I said…and was the one that Moses offered up to God when his sister Miriam was sick. It is said now, to pray for those who need healing."

Tony's face softens as he understands where she is going with this. "And you think Probie needs healing."

"I think we all think that my dear boy. Timothy needs healing, but I'm afraid it runs deeper than just physically. We, and yes I am equally to blame here, have done much to damage that boy emotionally. The question is, what are we going to do about it?"

Ziva scrolls through the images of the documents on her phone and hands it over to Ducky. "I am not sure, but I think we may be too late."

With a heavy sigh, Ziva stands up and heads outside to clear her head. It's something that she needs to do and the fact that no one has followed, means that they understand her need to a moment of solitude and thinking. She closes the back door and moves to sit on the wooden chair that sits on the decking outside. As she sits there, questions and scenarios fly through her mind; making her realize that despite Tim being the kind hearted, cherished friend she saw him as, he was still poorly treated by everyone, and yes, she is to blame also…but why? What is the reason?

That was the kicker, the fact that she couldn't figure out what possible reasons people could have; the main one being Gibbs. Why did he push Tim away and treat him like a second rate agent. Tim was good at his job and he worked hard. She thought back and realized that there was something in Gibbs' eyes that didn't make sense; something that only occurred when it came to McGee. She stood up and made her way inside once again.

"Zee, you okay?" Tony asks from where he's at and stands up to pour Ziva another cup of coffee.

"No. I am not. Ducky, why does Gibbs treat McGee differently compared to the rest of us? I am the outsider here so I do not understand why?"

Ducky nodded and found himself fiddling with the mug in his hands. He'd had an inkling for a long time now and had seen the similarities, but surely Gibbs hadn't made that connection; or if he had, wouldn't push Tim away because of it.

"I think I might know, my dear. You see our young Timothy is remarkably similar to Jethro's daughter, Kelly."

"But Ducky, she's been dead almost 20 years." Tony said softly and sat down with a fresh pot of coffee for everyone.

Ducky nods before continuing. "Yes. They share traits that may be common in a lot of people, but they are completely like for like in so many things. Kelly was always questioning, with her big green eyes, which like dear Timothy's were so very intense and then there's that one thing Timothy hasn't lost. His sense of innocence and the ability to want to make everything right. Ultimately, it hurts so much that Jethro feels like if he lets Tim get close, then he'll be heartbroken if the dear boy loses that innocence. I had the pleasure of knowing that joyous little girl and know how much it hurt for Jethro to lose her. To lose Timothy would be devastating."

Ziva's eyes have narrowed at what she is hearing and she's soon on her feet and heading towards the door. "Ziva! Where on earth are you going?"

"I am going to ask Gibbs. He is the one that can provide the answers we need!" She answers firmly. Ducky stands and makes his way over so that he can wrap his small hand around Ziva's wrist and guide her gently back to the chair. He sits her down and crouches down in front of her.

"No, my dear. Gibbs will not respond well to that and will feel brow-beaten into admitting something. If he does let us know, then it will be on his own terms, not ours." Ziva shakes her head and stands up with a resolute look on her face. She stamps her foot in frustration and runs her hands through her hair.

"We need to know! While we are sitting here drinking coffee and talking about the best way to deal with this, we are losing Tim a little bit more. We have already lost him, so let's not waste time on trying to get information out of Gibbs. It is like trying to draw blood out of a rock!"

"Stone. Blood out of a stone, Ziva." Tony said quietly and moved to rest his hands on her shoulders. "Hear, Ducky out, okay?"

Ziva slumps back down into the chair and forces herself to calm down enough to hear Ducky out.

"Jethro will talk, and yes, it may take coaxing, but it will need to be from someone who understands him completely. That person, is me. I know how he thinks and I know how to draw that blood out of his stony resolve. Let me try first. I want him to realize it though, not the other way round."

With a nod, Ziva stands up and moves back outside to think about what she has just been told. It's will be hard and even though she knows deep down, that Ducky will succeed, she can't help but feel as though Tim has already been lost to them forever.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Jack sips quietly at his coffee, wondering as always how Daniel knows just the right strength to make it the way that he likes it. The kid has been part of his team for so many years now, and yet it seems like almost yesterday that he'd been forced to accept a bumbling archeologist as a consultant. He's still amazed at how Daniel had connected the Stargate addresses to constellations in just two weeks when it had taken two almost three years for the others to come to that conclusion.

"People tend to overlook us. We're bookworms and studious but they don't seem to notice that we can observe things differently because we don't have that constant on edge awareness or nervousness that someone in the military or even with police training might have."

Jack smiles. He had expected Daniel to be the one to break into his thoughts, but isn't real surprised that Tim is the one that does. Between his two resident geniuses he's feeling almost outdistanced in the intelligence department.

"Don't Jack…Dad. We have our knowledge but you have an abundance of intelligence up there yourself. You don't always acknowledge it, but it takes intelligence to fly a plane; my dad…my adoptive father had a friend who would let me go up with him some times. It's not just push a button, hit a switch and move the joystick; no matter what you try telling the others."

Jack can feel those clear green eyes almost looking through him and he shivers. This is one of those times that he almost thinks Daniel and Tim are brothers. Both have the ability to make him think more clearly about himself, not to mention his team. He glances down and the intensity in those green eyes reminds him all too much of Sara.

"May I ask you a question Tim?"

"Sure."

"Why transfer? I mean why come all the way out here? Not that I don't want you here, because I thinks it's great that you do, but…you love it back in D.C." Jack looks down at Daniel and even though the blue eyes are closed, Jack knows that his 'space monkey' is listening to what Tim has to say also.

Tim rubs a hand over his face and Jack can see that the question is not an easy one for Tim to answer. Tim sits up, wraps his arms around his knees and says, "I was tired of being singled out. Every time one of the others made a mistake they were forgiven. I just wanted the same courtesy. I never got it. I put in almost five years with that team. Very seldom did I hear, good job McGee. Normally it was hurry up McGee, why can't you do this McGee…god I sound like a petulant child!"

Jack starts to say something when Daniel interrupts. "No…no you sound like someone who's been browbeaten into believing that if he says something that the other person doesn't want to hear, then he's the one at fault. That's how a dictator keeps control of those who might have a bit more intelligence or wisdom than he does."

"But Gibbs…he doesn't treat the others that way…only me." Tim looks at Jack then at Daniel clearly wondering why he was treated differently.

"What do we know about Gibbs? And I'm talking about family life." Daniel looks at the other two who immediately go quiet.

"Gibbs lost his wife and daughter in a car accident 20 years ago." Tim admits in a low voice.

"Gibbs is the one who avenged their deaths by taking out the man who called for the hit on their vehicle." Jack says much to Tim's astonishment. Both young men are sitting up now and Jack leans back on his arms as he recalls that day.

"It was just before I was called to General West's office to take over the Stargate program. I'd gone to get my orders and was stopped in the hallway by a gruff cigar-smoking asshole who asked me to fly one last mission for his buddy. The scenario was almost uncanny, but Gibbs at least had someone else he could shoot."

Tim mouths "Someone else?" and Daniel just as quietly, "Later" as Jack continues, "I flew him out from NAS Pax River base and two days later I flew him back. I never saw him again until last night."

"So why would that make him treat me differently than the rest of the team?" Tim's question is met with raised eyebrows from Daniel too. Jack however has seen just how innocent Tim can be and now has an idea why Gibbs treats this young man differently than the others.

He stands up and walks away for a few minutes then comes back to the other two. He flops down between them again and Daniel knows that the older man is thinking. Maybe not entirely what he's thinking but when Jack starts star-gazing it's to clear his mind; something Daniel recognizes as a tool he uses to ground himself enough so that he can process things in his own mind until it makes sense.

Sighing, Daniel lies back down again and is soon sound asleep. Jack looks over at him, ruffling the hair on his head. Tim smiles at the fatherly reaction and Jack reaches over to ruffle his hair too. Tim can't help the involuntary wince when Jack first touches his head and the older man narrows his eyes at the reaction.

"Gibbs again?"

"It's usually against Tony. Gibbs calls it his wakeup call." Jack can tell that Gibbs may have used it against Tony, but it's highly likely that DiNozzo used it against Tim and not necessarily as a wake up call. Jack pulls Tim into an affectionate hug which the younger man returns.

"So, are you going to be our official NCIS liaison or gonna come gate jumping with us?"

"Would I be able to do both?"

"Oh, man I'd have to put up with both of you?" Daniel's teasing earns him tickling; first from Jack and then Tim joins in. The guards patrolling the grounds down below smile at the masculine laughter as it comes rolling down the hillside. It's not a sound they hear often and when they do it's on a night like tonight where good friends can be just that…friends.

Morning rolls around and Jack wakes up feeling surprisingly well rested for having spent the night outdoors. He looks around and sees Daniel sitting on a nearby rock, clearly thinking about something while Tim is still asleep, and Jack wonders just how long it's been since his son had a decent night's sleep. Daniel takes off his glasses and wipes his eyes, bringing Jack's attention back to his 'other' son.

"What is it Daniel?"

"Nothing, I just…I feel like I let my friend down by letting him go back there last year. We could have found him something here, Jack. He's as smart as a whip and we let him leave."

"We couldn't ask him to stay. It wasn't the right time."

"The- the right time? He gets mauled by a dog and so now it's okay?"

"No, he had to want to leave. We had no reason to think that his situation was that bad. Then again, considering the circumstances surrounding his arrival last year, I don't think most of us would have noticed."

"I should have, I could have…"

"You were busy helping Jack deal with the loss of Sara. I didn't think that it was going to go this far or I'd have applied for a transfer sooner."

"There was something else that happened, what was it?"

"My best friend was almost killed and the director was responsible. Gibbs didn't even know what was going on and he knows everything."

"Or thinks he does…" Daniel's mutter gets a familiar growl from Jack.

"Daniel…" Jack doesn't continue as Tim continues his musings.

"I'm not a hundred percent certain but I think she used my absence to convince Tony to take the assignment. Gibbs was still in Mexico or he'd have never let it happen. Maybe that's why his gut didn't warn him. He wasn't here to veto Tony taking the mission. If the director could have that much impact on us and not care what she's done to our team I'm not certain I want to stay there anymore."

A/N: Oh...did I forget to mention surprises?...mwahahahahaha


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Teal'c comes out of his kel'no'reem blinking as he comes to the realization that for someone who has only known him for a short time, Tim McGee is trusting him and the rest of the SG-1 team with a part of his life that could only be full of doubt and mistrust. Why the young man is doing so has Teal'c coming up off the floor and striding out the door.

Samantha Carter looks up when her friend and teammate knocks. "Hey Teal'c, I was just…what's wrong?"

Teal'c stands by the doorway as he ponders his next words. "I was thinking about Timothy. He has just left a bad situation that involves teamwork, yet he trusts our team with the knowledge of what has happened. Is this not unusual?"

Sam frowns then thinks about the past year and how Tim has been spending his free time not only with Jack but the rest of the team as well. She looks up at the man she calls friend and says, "When we are sure we are loved there is trust and that's why it's easier to talk or open up. It's the unconditional kind of thing where you can do or say anything and you are forgiven for ranting, but you're also listened to and offered advice. Tim has been here often, or we've been to see him enough that he feels secure enough to tell us about what happened without fear of rejection or recrimination."

Teal'c inclines his head as he thinks on her words. Then he sees what she's been looking at. "You are still thinking about our interviews with Timothy's team?"

"Well, I was looking at the eye contact between Tony and Ziva. There is a small level of distrust there. But it's more a sadness on her part; as if she felt like he hadn't trusted her with something."

"I agree. Maybe we should talk to Timothy and find out just what has happened in the past few months for this amount of distrust to develop in his team."

Sam gets to her feet as if to exit the room, then stops as she approaches him, "How do we do that? Sure he trusts us, but the guy's got a good heart. He probably won't want us poking around into what's happened like that."

Teal'c just looks at her with a thoughtful eye and answers "He has let us in this far." When Sam nods in quiet contemplation, Teal'c holds the door open. Together they walk towards the elevator which opens just as they approach heralding the arrival of Jack, Daniel and Tim.

"Anything wrong sir?"

Jack shakes his head and motions for Sam and Teal'c to join them. Hitting the button that will take them back to the surface Sam looks at Tim who gives her one of his shy smiles.

"We came down to get you guys. Jack, Dad, thought you might want to join us for a day of frivolity at his house."

"Yes, pizza and beer, ala Jack O'Neill. Just need to make one more pit stop kiddies and we'll be on our way."

Daniel shakes his head at Jack's wording and Sam knows that they'll be stopping long enough for Jack to tell Hammond where they are going.

"Sir, why don't we head on up and we can start ordering the pizza while you are making your pit stop?"

"Indeed, O'Neill. Timothy can come with me and Daniel Jackson to find a new movie to watch."

"Hmm…yep go and play kiddies. Daniel, take care of your brother."

Tim and Daniel's voices ring out in unison, "Yes Dad!" and they all laugh at Jack's horrified expression. Leaving the team laughing in the elevator behind him, Jack's face turns thoughtful as he once again ponders the idea of Tim and Daniel being brothers. Striding down the hall towards General Hammond's office, he almost runs into Janet Frasier who smiles at him and asks him if he's seen Daniel.

"We're meeting at my place in about a half hour. You need me to pass along a message?"

Janet nods as she turns into her lab, "Just tell him that his test results are in and it's a positive match."

Jack puts a hand out to stop the young doctor, "Anything wrong or that I need to know about Doc?"

Janet smiles, "Don't worry Colonel, it's nothing bad." And shuts the door softly behind her.

Jack frowns then shakes off the feeling that something might be wrong with Daniel. After all, Doc Frasier would have told him if the other man was in bad health. Knocking on Hammond's door, Jack enters and waits for the general to finish his phone conversation.

"I understand. Yes, well, I have his transfer papers and will have my team leaders look through it as well. That is always an option; we like to give our team members a chance to grow beyond their experiences when we can too. I see, no for now he's unavailable as he's out with some family members. Well, we don't have that policy. Our family time is just that…for the family. Goodbye Agent Gibbs."

Hammond barely manages to keep from slamming the receiver back into its cradle. Instead he gently replaces it, muttering softly, "If that's what Tim has to put up with we're keeping him."

Jack clears his throat and Hammond looks up, "Sorry Colonel, what can I do for you?"

"I just wanted to let you know that the family and I are heading for my place. If you would like to join us for beer and pizza later, I'll leave a light on for you." Jack shrugs apologetically at the look on Hammond's face. "Didn't mean to eavesdrop but I take it that Gibbs and company are finally wondering what happened to Tim?"

"How much did you hear, Colonel?" Hammond questions as he sits back in his chair and rubs his hand over his tired eyes.

Jack shrugs and slouches into the chair opposite the General. "Just the end. It was enough to get an idea of who you were talking to."

Hammond nods and leans forward once again to lean on his desk. "Son, that boy is a part of our family now and if that phone call is any indication of what he could be looking forward to if he goes back, then I will not let him go without a fight."

"Okay. So..." Jack finds himself unable to sit still and feels unsettled by the phone call. "Beer and Pizza?"

"I have a few things to finish up with here, but I will be there." Hammond says with a smile as he picks up his pen. "You want me to pick anything up?"

"I think we've got it covered." Jack answers and leaves the office feeling as though there are plenty of questions that still needed answering, whether or not he'd get the answers he wants could be another story altogether.

Tim found himself glancing at Daniel as they waited for Jack and smiles ruefully as once again he finds himself wishing that the two of them could actually be brothers. Sure, they pretty much were, but he wanted more than just the words, he wanted it to be completely true. With a sigh, he leans against the wall and finds himself scuffing the floor with his toe as he thinks.

"Penny for them." Daniel's calm voice penetrates Tim's musings and he blinks in surprise.

"Huh?"

"Your thoughts. You're thinking again." Daniel answers warmly and offers a small smile. Tim looks over to where Sam and Teal'c are standing, holding a carryout pizza menu as they discuss what kind they want to order and shakes his head.

"Nothing on my mind, so to speak. Just..." He pauses to run his hand over his eyes. "I'm just wondering what I've done to deserve this."

Daniel frowns for a moment before shaking his head. "Deserve what, Tim? A family? People who care? What makes you think you don't deserve any of this?"

"This is just so perfect. I keep wondering when it's going to end." Tim looks up and sees a flicker of pain fly through Daniel's clear blue eyes. "I'm sorry, Daniel ignore me. I'm just tired and thinking too much."

"Then let's do something about that shall we?" Jack announces as he walks up to them. "General Hammond is going to join us later, so come on kids, let's go get this party started! Hey, you two ready?"

Sam glances up with a grin and nods her head. "Sure am. Teal'c was just saying how much he's looking forward to having pizza."

"Huh. Well you'll get your very own pizza pie Big guy. Don't want to run out before we have to." Jack drawls and winks at Tim before noticing the thoughtful look on his son's face. "You okay?" Jack watches as Tim's expression goes from thoughtful to wondering. Had no one ever asked Tim if he was doing okay? Jack shakes his head and pats Tim on the shoulder. "Just curious. Come on, let's go...Oh and Danny, Doc Frasier said your tests came back and they were a positive match. Anything I should know about?"

Daniel finds himself blanching at the comment and flounders slightly before blushing. "Oh, they did? Um, no, no. Everything's fine…it's going to be fine."

"Daniel Jackson. You are telling us the truth?" Teal'c asks calmly and serenely gazes at him.

"Of course I am. In fact, everything's more than fine." Daniel replies with a grin and heads out to the SUV feeling more light-hearted than he has in ages.


	9. Chapter 9

Abby stomps around her apartment, fuming about Tim's transferring and why no one seems to know about it. Gibbs definitely should have told her that the younger man was even thinking of leaving so that she could have talked Tim out of it...after all, who would look after Jethro if Tim left? Those two were meant to be together.

She pulls out her cell and tries several times to call Gibbs, but the man doesn't answer. Grabbing her purse and keys, she strides out to her car and steps in before gunning the engine and setting off for Gibbs house.

"If the Gibbs won't come to Abby then Abby will go to Gibbs."

Pulling into Gibbs driveway, the Goth's ire is further stoked by the sight of not just Tony's rental car but Ducky's Morgan as well. She parks the car and stomps towards the house, throwing the door open as she goes in.

"Where is he? Where is Gibbs? Why didn't he tell us about Tim transferring and why are you all just standing here when you should be bringing Tim home."

Ziva doesn't bother answering, she just stands up and heads back outside. Ducky stares after her, sighing as he listens to Abby rant about Gibbs and Tim and of all things the dog Jethro.

"That is enough Abigail. As Tony and I have both stated Timothy is out visiting his relatives in Colorado. Jethro has been kenneled until Timothy returns."

"Which might be never! Who will watch over him then?"

"ENOUGH!" Gibbs roars from the base of the stairs. "I don't give a damn about the mutt!"

"But Gibbs, it's Jethro!" Abby's protest falls on deaf ears as Gibbs approaches.

"And what about Tim, Abby? Have you taken his feelings into consideration in all this or is it all about YOU?" Gibbs points an angry finger at Abby, who gulps nervously.

"Gibbs? What? I didn't do anything wrong! Timmy's the one who shot Jethro so he's the one who should make amends!"

Tony quietly stands up and hands Gibbs a mug of freshly brewed coffee. The lead agent nods his thanks as he reins in his anger at the Goth's callous statement. If he'd needed confirmation of anything that Daniel Jackson had told him or shown him he'd just received it.

"What about Tim's coat, Abby? Was that another way for Tim to make amends? For defending himself against a vicious animal? And he was vicious Abbs. Tony, Ziva and I all saw Tim's wounds before Ducky stitched him up. He was lucky that the damn dog missed a vein or an artery." Gibbs starts pacing as he remembers the video, "You even saw what his injuries were and you conveniently ignored them, and Tim's advice to leave the muzzle on him. If he hadn't been sedated, you could have been the next one to be attacked!"

"I knew that he was gentle. He was just a poor doggy that had been shot. And it was all Tim's fault!"

"NO ABBS IT WASNT! McGee was protecting himself! That's it end of story! Be damn glad that none of the rest of us had been the one covering the backdoor; the animal would have been DOA!"

Tony watches as Abby flees for Gibbs backyard and the lead agent fills up his coffee cup before sitting down at the table.

"What do we got so far on the bastards who did this to me?" Tony exchanges looks with Ducky and texts Ziva asking her to bring the lab rat closer to the open kitchen screen door. This is going to be the opening Ducky needs to talk to Gibbs. By keeping Abby outside, the forensic scientist can listen and not interfere. Ducky hands Gibbs a couple of aspirin which the younger man swallows with his coffee before turning to look for the missing members of his team.

"Where's Abby and Ziva?"

"They are outside Jethro. Abigail is still a tad bit upset at the way you yelled at her."

"Yeah, Jethro has rights too."

"Shut up Abby or I will shut you up, permanently." Ziva's threatening tone brings smiles to all three men at the table. Gibbs stands up and walks over to the door. He opens it up and ushers the women inside.

"No sense in eavesdropping when you can hear it better in here. So, what do we know about the team that Tim's gotten hooked up with?"

"Oh, well, for now it's lead by a former military man. He had retired after the loss of his child and was recruited for a special mission that very few people knew about."

"Duuuuck...we are not here to discuss my life."

"Really Jethro and who says that this story is about you? No this is concerning one Jack O'Neill. Who by the way has a life that almost mirrors your own. The main difference is that O'Neill values his team whereas I'm not so certain that you do anymore Jethro. At least not all of them."

Gibbs looks around the room at Tony, Ziva, Abby and Ducky. "How did any of you know about Tim transferring when I just found out a few hours ago?"

Abby shifts a bit in her seat and all eyes turn to the Goth. "I accidentally overheard the Director talking to Colonel O'Neill. He had requested that all of the team be brought in for questioning regardless of where they were."

Gibbs frowns at the information. "I wasn't informed. None of you called me to fill me in."

Tony clears his throat, "Ah, the director said that she didn't want you brought in. Said you were working on something and didn't need to be disturbed."

Gibbs frown darkens and the three younger people almost shrink as the implications of what he's hearing sink in. "Jenny knew O'Neill was there; she called all of you back in and she didn't bother to tell me? What about Tim? Did she try to call him in?"

"Colonel O'Neill said that Timmy wasn't to be disturbed. That he wanted to speak to you and primarily you but the director convinced him to go to lunch and that's when she talked him into letting Tim transfer."

Ziva frowns at Abby's words and Gibbs looks at her. "What is it Ziver?"

"The director did not go to lunch to talk him into the transfer. McGee's transfer is still sitting on Cynthia's desk waiting for Director Shepherd to look at it. McGee handed the transfer in before he left for Colorado, Gibbs. There are several files that were handed in at the same time and none of them have been processed yet."

Gibbs once again turns to his Gothic scientist. "Care to change that statement, Abbs?"

Abby glares briefly at Ziva who stares calmly but steadfastly back at her as if daring her to lie again to Gibbs. "I…I saw Timmy forward a copy of it to General Hammond. He was being so secretive that day and he wouldn't tell me what he was doing so, I waited for him to get absorbed in what he was doing and watched as he filled out his transfer request."

"Why didn't you come to me about this sooner Abbs?" Gibbs sigh is heartfelt and all eyes turn now to the team leader.

"I thought you knew and would do something about this Gibbs. He sent you a copy of it, but then you didn't come in today due to working on your boat and whatever assignment the director put you on."

"Tony, she's had you in her confidences in the recent past. Did Jen tell you anything about this supposed assignment I was on today?"

Tony shakes his head, "I know what today usually signifies so I wasn't too surprised that you weren't there, but I hadn't thought of any other reason for you to be gone to be honest boss."

Gibbs stands up and refills his coffee, frowning at the empty carafe before starting yet another pot.

"So, what do we know about O'Neill and his team?"

"Not a lot as they are all part of Homeland Security. What we do know is what Tim has divulged when he comes back from visiting them." Ziva's comment brings Gibbs attention to the pretty Israeli.

"No, Gibbs he has not said a lot. Just that he feels safe there and that he is listened to. Something that we, as a team are guilty of not doing."

Gibbs looks around the table and sees the guilt on not just Ziva's face but Tony and Ducky's as well. As for Abby, confusion is reigning on her features and he gives a silent sigh. The Goth may never know completely just what her actions have cost them; for now, Leroy Jethro Gibbs is hoping it's not Special Agent Timothy McGee.

A/N: next chapter we're back to Colorado


	10. Chapter 10

Jack watches as Tim slowly loses the shell he's been carrying most of the evening. Pizza, beer, and two good movies have gradually been bringing the young man to the relaxed state he'd been in the previous night. Jack remembers how a slight raising of his hand had brought them to this state and again has to tamp down on the desire to choke the ever-living shit out of the man who has been hurting his son.

Looking at the other members of his team, his own small family as they've become over the years, Jack sighs and wonders if he'll be able to keep Tim here or if he will lose him to Gibbs. There are ties that bind those two together even if neither one knows about it, or rather, the one refuses to acknowledge them. Tim has felt a bond to Gibbs since he started working for the man; Jack knows that it's a primary reason he's stayed with the team this long. Unfortunately Gibbs can't see or refuses to see the man behind the shy computer geek. To do so, would mean acknowledging the similarities between Gibbs' dead daughter and Timothy McGee.

Sam waits until they've stopped the second movie and Jack has cleared the coffee table of their empty boxes before asking the question they've all been wondering about.

"Tim, I hate to ask this, and you're going to wonder why we're so curious, but why are you trusting us? Seriously, if I'd been treated the way you have the last six months, I don't know that I could be that open-minded."

Tim smiles and leans up against Daniel who smiles good-naturedly at him. "This is why." He then stands up and walks over to Sam and quietly asks her to stand up. When she does he asks her politely if he can give her a hug and she nods. "This is another reason." Teal'c stands up for his hug and Tim smiles, "This is the main reason. You all accepted me into your midst when Jack first brought me here a year ago. There was no hazing, no frat-boy smacking, no petty jealousy, just an open curiosity and acceptance. There's a sense of camaraderie here that I haven't felt anywhere else, and so I just...I feel I can trust you. I've felt that way since Jack first introduced me to our family." Tim looks around the room at the surprise on their open faces and gives a small embarrassed smile as he says, "Because you all are a family."

Jack sits back in the chair with a grin, the pride palpable as he beams at Tim. With a nod of his head towards Tim, he holds his beer up in a casual toast. "That's my boy!"

"Timothy, I have to agree. I came here after being disgraced from the Jaffa and left everything behind. I was accepted with open arms and they are indeed, my family now. I was Apophis's first prime until I started listening to Master Bra'tac. He helped plant the seeds of doubt in my mind." Teal'c starts to say, but breaks off at Jack's snort.

"Seeds of doubt? Teal'c, you've been around Daniel too much!"

"Hey!" Daniel replies laughing before sipping at his beer.

Tim smiles at the comfortable conversation and jesting and cocks his head slightly. "So, what happened?"

"I started to doubt the Goa'uld in my mind. There are many things that have happened that lead here. All of which have been forgiven." Teal'c bows his head towards Daniel and closes his eyes gracefully. Tim watches with interest as Daniel returns the gesture and smiles soothingly at his friend. "Before I became a part of this family, I joined Apophis in the search for a new host that his mate would take. We travelled to Earth and kidnapped a female Air Force officer..."

For the first time, Tim sees pain in Teal'c's calm eyes and glances at Jack. Jack simply nods and turns to his friend. "Hey, big guy. That's in the past now."

Teal'c glances up and nods once, slowly. "Yes, O'Neill. It is, but I believe it is relevant."

"Danny, you okay with this?" Jack asks as he sits forward to lean his elbows on his knees. Daniel nods before getting up and walking to the kitchen.

"Um...look, I don't want to..."

"Hey. Tim, it's okay." Sam soothes and places her small hand on his arm. "Trust me, Daniel's fine."

Teal'c watches with a keen eye and continues. "We travelled then, to Abydos where we kidnapped Skaara and Sha're. Both were very close to members of this team. Skaara now serves the Goa'uld as does Sha're."

Tim sees a momentary darkness pass through Jack's eyes and frowns. "Ja..Dad, what's wrong?"

"Skaara was a good kid. What happened to him...hey, Teal'c. It's in the past, okay. We don't blame you for what happened."

"Thank you, O'Neill." Teal'c replies solemnly and stands. With a slight bow, he makes his way into the kitchen to follow Daniel.

"Tim, Sha're was Daniel's wife. It's still a sore subject, but he doesn't hold it against Teal'c." Sam added and watches as shock flitters across his face.

"Why are you all telling me this?" Tim asks with a frown, unable to understand how they were as close as they were.

"It is simply, Timothy. We are a family. We have all wronged at one point in time, but we love and care for each other. That makes us stronger and helps seal our bond." Teal'c heads for his seat on the couch sitting down just as Daniel walks back in and reaches over to give Teal'c's shoulder a squeeze.

"Yes, we are." Daniel says, and takes his seat amongst them once again.

"So, as family…Daniel…what are you hiding from us?" Jack's voice is casual but they can all hear the concern he's not concealing.

"I'd like to hear this as well. Hello everyone…" George smiles as he walks in the front door. Tim turns to greet the older man with everyone else and pales when he sees who walks in behind him.

"General…Gibbs…what are you doing here?" The others watch as Tim's relaxed mood changes…drastically. The silver-haired man behind George Hammond sighs silently as he watches the young man tense almost as if he's going to flee.

"At ease folks…for now, Agent Gibbs is going to sit and listen. If he can't do that, I've already told him that he'll find himself on a one way ride back to D.C. In the meantime, Jack," George hands him a box and a bag.

Jack looks at the bag and grins, "Donuts and coffee for the morning. Bring it on back sir. Teal'c…look after our guest." The last is said in a flat tone with narrowed eyes and an emphasis on the word guest and Teal'c inclines his head in regal agreement.


	11. Chapter 11

Gibbs stares at his forensic scientist, silently daring her to raise her gaze to meet his glare. When she finally does he asks, "Why Abbs? Why the lying and I'm not just referring to Tim's transfer. You have nothing to gain with Tim being gone. None of us do. If Tim leaves, and there's every indication that he's going to, we lose…all of us here lose. Not just a good agent, but a good friend."

"I-,"

"You let him take the blame for Mikel. Why? What did that gain you? How many times Abbs? How many times has Tim covered for you over the last four years? How many times have you let him? And what have I done, that you would let me treat him that way?"

Abby flees once again to the backyard and Gibbs drops his gaze to the empty coffee cup in his hands. "What have I done, Duck?"

"You played favorites, boss." Tony's guilt ridden tone brings the lead agent's eyes back up. "You looked the other way, especially where Abby and I are concerned. Ziva too, though not quite so much. But with Tim, you gave him no quarter."

Ziva looks quizzically at Ducky who pats her hand and mouths, "Later."

"I—does he really remind you that much of Kelly, boss? Did you have to take it out on him? Did you have to let me? Because, and I'm serious here boss, you never once stopped me. The only time I treated him like a friend or a fellow agent was…" Tony shakes his head as he stands up and strides out the back door.

"Was what?" Gibbs confusion shows plainly on his face and in his eyes.

"When you were gone Jethro, Timothy stepped up as Anthony's senior agent. He proved that he was every bit as capable an agent as anyone else there."

"Yes, there were very few days that Tony called McGee by anything other than Probie. There were not as many McNicknames as Tony calls them. Certainly he did not head smack him as often as he has been lately. Then again, he has not been himself since the director involved him in her vendetta against La Grenouille. None of us have."

Ziva sighs as she realizes what she's just said. "None of us have…McGee watched with us when Tony's car blew up. He was the one who refused to believe Tony had died and once again we all ignored him. Our computer geek as Tony calls him has something that most of us have forgotten about…that would be a heart. Why do we listen to everyone else's except his? I do not know…he is my first friend here, and I do not know…"

Ziva sits back in her chair, clutching her Star of David, as she ponders her own actions over the past few years. Reflecting on the past, she thinks about the others and how despite mourning Kate's death, Tim was the one who offered up a smile for the new girl in town. He hadn't shown her any distrust, any…dislike. He'd only offered friendship.

"We have to go after him. We need to bring him back. He is our friend and we have wronged him. Admittedly some have done more damage than others, but this is why we need to go to Colorado and convince him that we still need him here."

She starts to stand up, to put action to her words when Gibbs puts a hand on her arm. "No…"

"But Gibbs!"

"No, Ziva…this is my mistake, my mess and I'm the one who is going. The only one going for now. If he'll consent to talking to me then I'll see if I can bring him back."

Gibbs heads upstairs coming back down minutes later with his rucksack in hand. He glances up to see two pairs of eyes intently looking at him as he talks to the director.

"No, Jenny. You've already played your games here." Gibbs says calmly. "What?..No Jen, right now you're going to arrange a flight for me so I can go to Colorado and speak to…that's sloppy work, Jen…I don't care. Send me the flight details."

He snaps his cell phone shut and walks back into the kitchen. With a sigh he dumps his rucksack down next to the table and moves to the coffee pot to pour himself a fresh mug.

"What is our next move Jethro?" Ducky looks at his friend and Gibbs wraps his hand around the coffee cup as he moves to the screen door. Motioning for Tony and Abby to come inside he has them sit down before saying anything.

"MY next move is to go to Colorado…alone."

"But…" Abby's protest is met with a fierce glare and she shrinks back in her chair.

"No buts, this is my screw-up. I just hope Tim will be receptive enough to see me."

"Gibbs, this is Probie we're talking about. The man has a heart of gold and will talk to just about anyone."

"Tim isn't the one that Gibbs has to worry about, Tony; it is this other team that talked to us, yes?"

"Yeah, and while I'm gone use the time to find out more information on them." He can see the protest on Abby's lips, "And don't protest that it's Tim's job. Tim isn't here, so buckle down and just do it, Abbs. We all, myself included, rely way too much on Tim being here to do our dirty little computer needs. Face it people, we may, I may not be able to bring him back."

As the others stare at him in silence Gibbs picks up his cell and dials one more number. Without waiting for the other person to reply, he says five words.

"Tell me about Jack O'Neill."

Not waiting for Gibbs to finish his conversation, Ziva and Tony reach for their backpacks and dig out their laptops. Ducky looks pointedly at Abby who pouts for a few seconds then remembers the tattooed Murray and scurries into Gibbs' living room where he keeps a spare laptop for when the team stops by.

Ducky decides to fix some supper as the team will be preoccupied with their findings…or the lack thereof. In the midst of scrambling eggs and dicing onions, he decides to call in his own support team and reaches for his cell. Hitting the speed dial, he adds some cheese to his concoction while he waits for someone to answer.

_"Hello Autopsy, Palmer speaking."_

"Ahh, Mr. Palmer, could you be so kind as to assist me in something this evening? "

Back in Autopsy, Jimmy looks at his watch and sighs knowing that where Ducky is concerned, it could be anything from sending a simple blood sample up to Abby to hours spent dissecting a corpse.

_"Of course Doctor, how can I help you? "_

Ducky finds himself feeling proud of the young man's willingness to help and tells him what he needs. "Would you be so kind as to call that young Dr. Jackson for me and ask him how Timothy is doing? I was rather concerned when he called me asking about certain things."

_"Of course, Dr. Mallard."_

"Wonderful. Now, you still have his business card?" Ducky hears footsteps and the sound of rustling papers and knows that Jimmy is looking for what he needs.

_"Um...yes. I have it."_

"Good lad. Of course, you'll let me know as soon as you find out anything."

Clear across town, a bespectacled young M.E.'s assistant finishes the report he'd been working on and thinks about the odd conversation he'd just had. When Jimmy had talked to Daniel Jackson the previous day, the young doctor had admitted that Tim had opened a few stitches that he'd received from the dog currently known as Jethro. As a medical student, Jimmy has to wonder just what had caused Tim to open those stitches. Jimmy remembers saying, "Dr. Mallard and I had asked Tim if he'd been getting enough sleep but he kept insisting that he was fine. As he has been under a lot of pressure from Agent Gibbs lately, we didn't press the issue."

Now as he dials the number that will put him in touch with Dr. Jackson, Jimmy is wondering if his friend is truly doing okay. As he waits for Daniel to answer, Jimmy hopes that the young doctor will answer so that he can get at least one question answered; how is his friend?

_"This is Dr. Jackson, how may I help you?"_

"Dr. Jackson, this is Jimmy Palmer we met yesterday and I was wanting to make sure that Tim was, is still doing okay."

_"Oh…um, Dr. Palmer…" _Daniel replies with surprise and can't help but frown slightly. _"Hello. Yes, Tim is doing a lot better, thank you for asking."_

"Good…that's good." Jimmy seems relieved at that comment and Daniel can't help but frown. "Is Tim there? Can I speak to him, please?"

_"Not at the moment, he's actually spending some time with his family at his father's house. You can try and call tomorrow though, it'll probably be a better time."_

"Oh. Okay, well, can you please tell him I called." Daniel catches the undercurrent of sadness that runs through Jimmy's tone and can tell how worried this man truly was for is friend.

_"Of course. I'll let him know to expect your call tomorrow."_

"Thank you. I appreciate that." Jimmy says and Daniel hears the phone go dead signaling the end of the call. With a heavy sigh, he puts his cell away and makes his way to Jack's house to join everyone for a night together as a family.

#####

Gibbs has to admit that the last few hours, no scratch that the last two days have been pure Hell. The beating from Jack O'Neill added to the finding out about Tim's transfer and the duplicity of not just Jenny Shepherd but Abby…he's seriously wondering if Tim isn't safer staying away from his own damn team!

Gibbs sighs and looks at the watch he's wearing. Two more hours of flight time and then he has to grab a car and drive out to O'Neill's house. That's a confrontation he's not looking forward to; especially considering his reception when he'd called General Hammond to verify Tim's transfer.

Which is another thing that rankled. The general had basically put him in his place when he'd asked just what he thought Tim could do there. After all, there was no NCIS opening in Colorado. Did he think he'd put the kid in a computer room and just say, "Have at it?"

McGee would die of boredom if he ever got stuck in a computer room all day. Heaven forbid he end up in the Cyber-Crimes division of NCIS, but all the general would say is that there are other opportunities and "we like to give our team members a chance to grow…"

Tim has done a ton of growing in the past four years and he's been too damn blind to see or even acknowledge it. Was he really that afraid to open his heart to the kid? The one team member who had smiled whole-heartedly at his return from Mexico and he'd basically ignored him.

Which is why he's on the damn plane now…that and the fact that Hammond had refused to give him Jack O'Neill's phone number. All he'd wanted was to talk to Tim for Pete's sake, but the general had refused saying that family time was for family. He wouldn't even give him Tim's current phone number…and McGee knows he's not supposed to be unavailable.

Gibbs sighs again, impatient for the time to go by faster. He needs to get to Colorado Springs and talk to Tim, hopefully without incurring the wrath of Jack O'Neill again. Gibbs closes his eyes, not expecting to sleep but because of the sleepless night followed by the events after he'd gotten pummeled, his body takes over and he drifts off into a fitful slumber.

Hours before Gibbs boarded the plane

"It is as we suspected, Gibbs…they are…"

"Not normally to be seen by your eyes. Damn, Jethro, who did you piss off this time?"

Tobias Fornell places his briefcase next to a chair as he looks at Gibbs' black eye. The swelling has gone down slightly, but it's clear that it is painful.

"His name is Jack O'Neill and he about took my damn head off."

"Guess the question now is did you deserve it?"

Everyone stares in shocked silence at the FBI agent. Fornell shrugs and sits down before pulling out a file from his briefcase. He lays the file on the table, and glancing at each team member in turn, he lays down a warning.

"This information doesn't leave this room. I'm not supposed to have it, but I called in a favor. You owe me on this one Jethro. By the way, if I was Tim and you treated me the way you've treated him over the years, I'd have blackened both your eyes and found a new team to work with a long time before now. Guess he has more tolerance than I do."

Fornell walks over to the coffee pot and pours himself a cup of the refreshing brew. He takes a sip and adds just a touch of hot water before seating himself at the table again. Sipping silently while the others read, Tobias exchanges a glance with Ducky, asking him non-verbally to step into the living room with him. The M.E. nods and excuses himself from the table. None of the others look up from the information they're reading.

"How is he doctor?"

"He has a black eye obviously, and more than likely some bruised ribs as well as some bruising around his throat where the colonel tried to choke him."

"He's damn lucky to be alive." Tobias has read the information in the file that the team is reading and knows just how lucky Gibbs actually is. Jack O'Neill isn't known for pulling his punches when he thinks someone deserves it. The fact that Gibbs is even standing is a testament to O'Neill's team.

"Yes, I think that young Dr. Jackson helped to persuade Colonel O'Neill to spare Jethro's life. So tell me, Agent Fornell, what is your role in all this tonight?"

Tobias sighs, "I'm making sure that Gibbs is able to get on that flight and find out for himself just what he's about to lose if he doesn't."

Ducky stares at him, not daring to think about the implications in that particular statement. Fornell just shrugs, "I can't say anything as I really don't know for sure. I do know that Tim didn't just apply to the SGC. He sent out feelers to all the alphabet soup. All of whom are ready to snap him up like that if Gibbs or Hammond don't get to him first. And yes, my own agency and the CIA are both included."

Gibbs listens silently from the doorway, what can he do to bring home a man who obviously didn't want to be there anymore? A light touch on his shoulder brings his gaze to Tony who indicates that he wants to talk and walks out the backdoor. Gibbs pours himself a fresh cup of coffee and follows his senior agent outside.

"You have two choices, boss…follow him and try to bring him home; or let him stay there with his new family. Personally, I'd like to try and make amends with my little brother."

"At least try to bring him back to us Gibbs. My friend, I have never had a friend as loyal as Tim and I need also to make amends with him. If you see him, will you give him this for me?" Ziva takes off her necklace and both men stare at her. Tony swallows hard as he acknowledges what Ziva is saying by giving Tim her necklace. Gibbs watches as the small tanned hand places the Star of David in his palm and closes his fingers over it.

Abby comes out of the house looking a bit sheepish and softly asks Gibbs if he'll tell Tim that she's sorry. Glancing over the Goth's shoulder, Gibbs can see Ducky standing behind her and gruffly tells her that if Tim decides to come back, "You'll have to be the one to sort out your behavior with Tim, not me and not Ducky. This has to come from you and you alone Abbs; whether or not he'll accept it, that's up to him."

Abby starts to protest and Gibbs puts a finger on her lips. "And I will stand by his decision, regardless of what it is."

Gibbs brushes past her and Ducky follows him to the den where Fornell is still waiting patiently.

"Tobias…"

"Can't leave without the file Jethro and figured you'd need a ride to the airport."

Ducky hands Gibbs two aspirin and a fresh cup of coffee. "When you see Timothy please tell him that I'll have a fresh spot of tea ready the next time he wants to chat…as well as a…shall we just say a more willing ear to listen to him."

Gibbs looks around as he gets ready to leave. Abby is slumped at the table her head lying on her arms. Tony and Ziva are quietly conversing as they finish perusing the file and hand it back to Fornell. Ducky is cleaning his glasses a contemplative look on his face.

"I'll do my best to bring him home."

Gibbs picks up his rucksack and follows Fornell out the front door, the FBI agent having placed the file securely back in his briefcase. In the car, Gibbs settles back against his seat, waiting for Tobias to begin his interrogation.

"What happened, Jethro? You told me four years ago, how excited you were to get him on your team. How on earth did you manage to drive him away?"

Gibbs says nothing as he sits there wondering the exact same thing. What had he done? What could he have done better? What should he have done differently? And why on earth is he questioning himself after all these years? Fornell's voice interrupts his musings.

"If you had started questioning yourself earlier, you might not have had to follow him. You think about this Gibbs. That man, and not a boy, he's a man, stood by you and your team for four long years. He trusted you to do the same and you let him down. But it took finding his birth mother and her ex-husband's team to find a reason to leave you.

"Think about that when you go out there Gibbs. He tried to stay; he gave you everything he had in an effort to stay with you and your team. What did they offer him that you didn't? What can they offer him now that you might not be able to? Think Gibbs and try to bring him back, because quite honestly, I'm not sure at this point that you can."

_A/N: Yes, I'm well aware that Palmer isn't a doctor at this point...that doesn't mean that SG-1 is equally aware of that fact._


	12. Chapter 12

Thinking back on the conversation with Fornell as he drives to Jack O'Neill's house, Gibbs too is wondering what O'Neill's team has that his own MCRT doesn't. He turns on the stereo and is surprised to find an oldies station. The song playing is from the 1970's and Gibbs finds himself pulling the car over and actually listening to the lyrics,

_Though my eyes could see  
I still was a blind man  
Though my mind could think  
I still was a mad man  
I hear the voices when I'm dreaming  
I can hear them say_

The song continues and Gibbs curses softly as he recognizes the small ironies between the song and his current situation with Tim.

_Masquerading as a man with a reason,  
My charade is the event of the season,_

Charade? Gibbs tries to figure out why that is hitting home so hard. Has Tim had his game face on all these years? Maybe he's felt as though he's had to, the fact that he's the reason why Tim's had to, breaks his heart.

_And if I claim to be a wise man  
It surely means that I don't know  
On a stormy sea of moving emotion,  
Tossed about I'm like a ship on the ocean,_

Never a wise man. That's obvious to Gibbs now and he can see that his actions have been totally unacceptable and have driven Tim away. He sighs heavily and feels his guilt pooling in the pit of his stomach, making him feel nauseas and afraid that if he doesn't succeed Tim isn't coming back. A knocking on his window brings his awareness back and he hits the button to roll it down.

"You okay there, son? Noticed you were pulled over and this is a dangerous time of year to stop on the shoulder."

"Yes, sir." Gibbs clears his throat, "I'm fine. Had to think for a moment."

"Ahh, was wondering if you were going in the right direction. Well, if you're going to Colorado Springs, you're welcome to follow me. I'm heading that way for a bit of family time."

Family time? Gibbs has been thinking that the man sounded familiar and barely allows himself the chance to glance up and sees a robust older man, dressed in civilian clothes. As a former military man himself, Gibbs can see by the way the man carries himself that he's definitely in or has been in the armed forces. He's found General Hammond from the looks of things and the man's next words seem to confirm his suspicions.

"What do you say son? Need to follow old George here to the Springs?"

Gibbs nods not daring to open his mouth and say anything else that might give his own identity away. Hammond walks back to his own vehicle and slides behind the wheel. He waves at Gibbs who nods and turns on his blinker as he pulls his car in behind that of the other man.

Hammond, for his part, knew immediately that the man he'd tried to assist was Leroy Jethro Gibbs. He could tell by the blackened eye and faint bruises rising from the collar of the other man's shirt. Yeah, he needs to commend Daniel Jackson for doing a good job in keeping Jack from killing the former Marine.

Thinking about the family he's on his way to visit, Hammond decides to see just what Gibbs is planning to do and when they reach the outskirts of town, leads Gibbs to the nearest coffee shop. If the man is like Jack O'Neill, he'll be craving coffee after the long drive. Gibbs pulls up beside him and George saunters over to the other vehicle, knocking on the window once more. When Gibbs rolls down the window George says," Join me for a cup of coffee Agent Gibbs." it's an order, not a question and Gibbs heaves a silent sigh. He opens the car door and follows George inside.

George waits until they both ordered their drinks and motions for Gibbs to follow him to a small table away from the other patrons. Then he asks, "What are you doing here, Agent Gibbs?"

Gibbs takes a sip of his coffee and idly plays with the cup. "I..."

"Because I can tell you now, he won't be going anywhere without a battle. Jack and his team are furious at the way you've treated Tim. You'll be damn lucky to make it to the front steps without getting shot at."

Gibbs nods, feeling his gut churn at everything that the man across from him is saying. Suddenly the events of the last two days catch up to him and Gibbs bolts for the nearest men's room. Hammond follows him in, shaking his head at the retching sounds he hears. He dampens a handkerchief as he waits for Gibbs to come out of the stall.

When the younger man does so, George immediately steps to his side and helps him clean up. Gibbs quietly thanks him when he's done and they head back out to their table. George motions to a nearby waitress for two refills and when the woman leaves again, George looks compassionately at the other man.

"You honestly had no idea what was going on, did you son?"

"No sir, I just...I can't believe I was that blind. I fought tooth and nail to get him on my team, and now..." Gibbs sighs and George almost feels sorry for him.

Gibbs starts playing with his coffee cup again and George asks him what's on his mind.

"I just...I don't understand it. Abby not withstanding, why didn't he come to me? Was I really that big of a bastard? I just...I don't know?"

"There is one way for you to find out, and that's to come with me to Jack's house. I can at least get you in the front door and you might be able to ask Tim that question yourself. If however, he decides not to talk to you then that's the end of it; I won't have you badgering him with questions. And if you start to berate him in any way, I will personally escort you off the premises and you'll be on your way back to D.C so fast that your head will be still be spinning when you land. You got me son?"

Hammond stands up and heads to the counter where he motions for the clerk. Talking quietly for a few minutes the clerk smiles and indicates something with a nod of his head. Hammond then makes another request and the clerk nods again. Hammond then comes back to where Gibbs is sitting and says,

"Okay, we can leave your rental here for a few days. They have private parking in the back. Why don't you grab your gear and meet me out front while they finish filling my order."

Gibbs nods and within forty-five minutes finds himself standing outside Jack O'Neill's doorway. Hammond hands him the bag containing the coffee and the big box of Danishes and turns to face him one more time.

"One last warning Gibbs. This is not Washington, and it is not NCIS. This is a family we're about to visit so think about that before you open your mouth and say something you might regret. What's more this is my extended family and again I will have no problem whatsoever in escorting you off the premises and out of this state. Do I make myself clear son?"

"Crystal sir."

"Good." Hammond leads the way inside and Gibbs can tell that for now, he's being given a reprieve.

(Just before the pizza party at O'Neill's house.)

_"Of course I am. In fact, everything's more than fine." Daniel replies with a grin and heads out to the SUV feeling more light-hearted than he has in ages._

Thinking about the information he's just received, Daniel waves the others on and runs back to talk to Doctor Frasier. Janet meets him just outside the laboratory doors and smiles when she sees the cheery smile on Daniel's face. She hasn't seen him this excited in all the years she's known him and knows that the test results are the cause. He comes to a stop in front of her and she nods at the question in his eyes.

"I had them run it different ways, Daniel. It's definitely a positive match. I take it from your smile that this is good news."

"It's the best news Janet...the best. Now, how am I going to tell him?"

Janet pats him on the arm, "How about telling me what is going on and then I might be able to help you figure out how to explain it to your new found family."

Daniel explains his undeniable belief that he and Tim are brothers. "I was waiting for the right opportunity to check with him regarding birthdates and such but then he was wounded and I took advantage of it."

Daniel hangs his head for a moment before raising it again and looking into Janet's face. She's smiling an almost proud smile at his initiative and Daniel gives in to his impulse and kisses her on the cheek. "Thanks, for listening to me and for running these tests. I have to admit to being surprised that they came back so fast."

"Ah, but you're not the only one who talks to little grey men Daniel Jackson. Now as for telling him, I'd suggest doing it during your pizza party tonight. Knowing Jack he's going to interrogate you anyway...so when he brings it up, just tell them."

Daniel's cell phone rings and he looks at the caller id. Not immediately recognizing the number he's about to let it go to voicemail when something tells him to answer it.

"This is Dr. Jackson, how may I help you?"

The ensuing phone call did reassure Daniel that Tim would have at least one friend waiting for him at NCIS providing his brother decided to return to Washington. Jimmy Palmer had been genuinely concerned for Tim and worried about his current health.

####

And so, here he (Daniel) is hours later, standing in Jack's kitchen as Teal'c tells the story of how he found his family in SG-1. Sure, it still hurts him and he misses Sha're every single day, but he knows deep down that he will never get her back and with the help of Jack, Sam and Teal'c he has managed to let go and grieve the loss of his partner. With a sigh, he pulls out another beer and sits down at the table.

"Come on, Daniel. You're a damn genius! You can figure out how to tell Tim." He rubs his hand over his eyes and smiles happily as he imagines Tim's face at the news. His thoughts are soon brought back to the phone conversation he had with Jimmy and it strikes him then, that Tim does have at least one person at NCIS who cares about him.

"Daniel Jackson?" Daniel turns and looks at Teal'c as he walks in the room. "You are well?"

"Yeah, Teal'c. I'm okay." He sighs and swigs at his beer. "Just needed to grab another beer."

"I am sor..."

"Stop! Just...stop...Look; it's in the past, okay. I don't hold a grudge against you. How could I? It doesn't mean I want to hear it all again, though." Daniel admits with a sigh before offering his friend a warm smile. "Sit."

Teal'c dips his head in thanks and sits down next to Daniel at the table. "You are troubled."

"Not really." Daniel say's before sighing slightly. "Maybe a little." He admits. Teal'c simply raises his eyebrows and waits for Daniel to continue.

"I had Janet run some tests, and they came back positive." Daniel watches his friend's eyes darken with worry and smiles. "It's nothing bad."

"Then why have tests. What is causing you so much worry? Are you unwell?"

"Not at all. In fact, things couldn't be better." He can feel Teal'c watching him carefully.

"I do not understand. Then what is the matter?" Daniel can't help but smile at his friend's gentle curiosity and shakes his head.

"Nothing. That's just it, nothing is the matter. In fact, it's the exact opposite. It's good news. I just have to figure out a way of telling Tim."

"Just tell the truth, Daniel Jackson. It is the easiest way." Teal'c rises and holds out his hand to Daniel. When he feels the smaller man's hand take his, he pulls so that Daniel is standing up and places his hand over his heart before bowing slightly. Daniel smiles and returns the gesture before pulling the large man into a quick hug.

"Thank you."

"You are welcome. Now, I think we should return." Daniel nods and follows him back into the other room feeing lighter and happier than he ever remembers being. As they walk back into the living room, Daniel can hear Teal'c commenting on something that Tim has said.

"It is simple, Timothy. We are a family. We have all wronged at one point in time, but we love and care for each other. That makes us stronger and helps seal our bond." Teal'c heads for his seat on the couch sitting down just as Daniel walks back in and reaches over to give Teal'c's shoulder a squeeze.

"Yes, we are." Daniel says, and takes his seat amongst them once again.

"So, as family...Daniel...what are you hiding from us?" Jack's voice is casual but they can all hear the concern he's not concealing. Before Daniel can reply, there's a subtle knocking on the entry way and a familiar voice.

"I'd like to hear this as well. Hello everyone..."

Daniel smiles when he sees the robust form of General Hammond walk in the room and is about to say something when he glances over at Tim. Daniel watches with concern as Tim pales when he sees something or someone that Daniel can't immediately see. Leroy Jethro Gibbs walks in behind General Hammond and all the members of SG-1 sit a little straighter, ready to go protect their friend.

"At ease folks..."

Daniel listens grimly as the general tells the group that he's allowing Gibbs entry as long as the agent behaves himself. Daniel slips up behind Tim, putting a hand on his brother's shoulder and giving him a gentle squeeze to let him know he's there. He absently listens as Jack puts his cocky face on and has the general follow him to the kitchen after giving Teal'c firm orders to keep an eye on Gibbs.

_A/N: So...why does Gibbs treat Tim the way he does...stay tuned...and on a side note the song mentioned is "Carry On My Wayward Son" by the group Kansas...sigh...I just aged myself again didn't I...lol_


	13. Chapter 13

_Revelations at last...and is slightly out of NCIS canon_

O'Neill waits until he's in the kitchen and carefully puts the rolls and coffee on the counter before turning to his superior officer.

"I take it you have a good reason for bringing him here?"

"Take it easy Jack. The man is in no condition for another beating. He needs to listen to what Tim has to say, providing Tim will say anything to him."

"You'll have to forgive me if I hope Tim won't give him the time of day." Jack's just spitting at the thought of Gibbs even being in the same room as Tim. Only the fact that Teal'c and Daniel were there, kept him from stalking back into the living room and blackening Gibbs other eye.

"Personally, that's my thought too. However, he did come all this way and at the moment he seems sincere enough. Let's give him a chance Jack. And remember that you have something that he doesn't..." at Jack's inquiring look, "a chance to be with your son. He'll never have that opportunity with his little girl."

At Jacks cautious eye, Hammond shakes his head. "Jack, you know more than any of us, how hard that can be. Just give remember this, you'll always be Tim's Dad. He can't take that away from you."

"No. He can't, but I'll be damned if he's gonna put my boy through anything else."

"Understood. Come on, let's go back in there. Tim will need the support." He watches as Jack nods once and claps his man on the shoulder. "It'll be okay, Jack."

"Will it?" Jacks eyes narrow and he moves towards the door, leaving Hammond with no choice but to follow. "I will warn you though, General. He hurts Tim again, I won't be responsible."

"Wouldn't expect anything else." George follows him out, hoping that it won't come to that, but knowing that if it does, he won't be the one holding Jack back.

The two men head back into the living room where an uncomfortable silence is reigning. Jack starts to say something but Hammond's restraining hand on his shoulder stops him and he watches with quiet pride as Tim gets to his feet and invites Gibbs to sit down before he asks Gibbs why he's come. The silver-haired man sighs and admits, "I was wrong. I know that. I should have stepped in more often."

"Can I ask why you didn't? What I did to make you not want me on the team anymore?"

Gibbs closes his eyes for a second then reaches for his rucksack. The others in the room tense slightly but relax just a tiny bit when Tim shakes his head. For some reason he still trusts Gibbs not to hurt him, physically at least. Gibbs pulls out a photo album and motions for Tim to come closer.

"You saw on the plasma a newspaper photo, but this is my daughter. This is what Kelly looked like twenty years ago."

Tim takes the photo that Gibbs hands him and inhales sharply. He's seen pictures of himself and Sarah when they were children. Kelly could almost pass for his sister if not for the red hair. But it's not enough of an explanation to the young man. His boss has been letting the entire team treat him like he's a nobody, but the minute Tim tries to defend himself or retaliate…to Tim it just isn't adding up.

Tim passes the photo to the others and waits for Gibbs to finish his explanation. When nothing seems to be forthcoming he starts pacing and Jack can tell that for the first time since he's met Tim, the young man is starting to get extremely angry.

"Okay so I look like your daughter. What's that got to do with how not only you treat me but the others as well? Why do you let them get away with it? Abby's the worst and you not only listen to her but you take her side all the time without even bothering to listen to me? What is up with that? Why doesn't my opinion count?"

Tim is shaking now he's so upset as he continues his tirade.

"My dad had to come in and beat the holy living shit out of you to even get you to pay attention to what goes on in your own backyard! Why? Why did it have to come to that?"

"Because you never came to me!"

"I couldn't! Every time I tried to tell you ANYTHING it was whatever McGee and don't tell me it wasn't. The only time you ever paid attention to me and my opinion was the day Sarah was connected to that murder!"

Tim turns and stalks out of the room, brushing past Jack and Hammond as he heads for the back deck. Daniel doesn't hesitate as he follows him out, and Jack heads into the living room, the general not too far behind.

Gibbs is sitting on the couch partially stunned. Sam comes over and lightly touches Gibbs hand. She hands him the picture as she says, "He's never defended himself to you either has he?"

"He has and it was the day that his sister was accused of murder. And no, he doesn't usually get that upset with me. I've never seen him that upset except for that one day. Even then he was quiet, not this… explosion of emotion."

Jack starts to say something when Teal'c says, "Perhaps he still respected the person he thought you were. That person who had told him that he belonged to him, to his team. He knew that you had family and had hoped that you would understand his belief in his sister's innocence. He has stated that he felt bad about not telling you sooner, but fear for Sarah kept him silent.

"What if it was fear not of you but for you that kept him silent for all the rest of these years? You brought him into your team, and in return he kept silent so that YOU would not be the one with the reprimands on your record."

Hammond rubs his chin, "Teal'c makes a good point. If either one of these officers, had acted the way you did, I'd have had both of them in the brig so fast their heads would still be spinning and if necessary they'd have been stripped of all rank and thrown out of the SGC program completely."

Jack and Sam stare at their commanding officer as he continues, "I had my own interesting little talk with Tim. A lot and I mean almost everything you've done to him over the years would have had you on report or probation within two hours of passing my desk. The first time would have been verbal, the next written and finally I'd have asked you to get the hell off of my base. Quite frankly Gibbs, I don't know how you've avoided being arrested. Obviously your current director turns the other cheek where your behavior is concerned."

Jack can't keep silent any longer, "Can I just ask one question here? Why didn't you want to listen to him? He's the most truthful person I've ever met. I just don't get it."

###

Daniel keeps a hand on Tim's shoulder, feeling the shudders going through his brother's body as he struggles to get his emotions under control. This is not how he wanted to tell anyone about them. And yet, maybe now is the best time.

"Hey, I know that you're feeling kinda upset but how about some good news?"

Tim can feel the support and slowly turns to face the blue eyed gaze of the man he considers his brother. He nods and wipes the angry tears from his eyes.

"I could use some good news about now."

"Let's go and sit down...it's pretty important, or I hope it will be."

Tim nods and lets Daniel lead him over to the side where they both sit down. Daniel sighs as he thinks about how he wants to word what he's about to say.

"If it's that bad, just spit it out."

"It's not...its good news...or I hope you'll see it that way. Do...do you know anything about your real parents aside from Sara?"

Tim shakes his head. "Aside from what Jack has told me about her being assaulted when she was basically still a teenager, I have no clue."

"Well, I don't know how...or even how it's possible, but I had Janet run some tests the other day. They came back with a positive match."

"And this is a good thing?"

Daniel smiles at him, "I'm hoping you'll think so. They confirm that we're brothers."

Tim gapes at him in shock. The disbelief is almost enough to wipe Daniel's smile off his face until wonder takes over Tim's features.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Like I said I'm not entirely sure how it's possible, but the tests are conclusive. We're blood relatives Tim; brothers in every sense of the word now."

Tim stares at him looking at the sincerity in Daniel's eyes. He fights back the emotional tears as he realizes that one of his dreams, one of his fondest wishes has actually come true.

"What is it?"

"This...I...umm...it's really true?"

"It really is. Welcome to my family brother. Welcome home, Tim." Daniel holds his arms out and Tim gives him a hug. Daniel can feel hot tears rolling down his own cheeks as he holds his brother close.

Tim pulls away slightly and confesses, "Earlier, when you were asking what I was thinking...I was wishing we were brothers. I don't know how it could be possible, but maybe between the lab techs here and at NCIS we can figure it out."

Daniel sighs, "Which brings up the next question...are you really quitting NCIS? A job that you love?"

Tim looks down at his hands, "I...I can't stay there anymore Daniel. Too many people are getting hurt and it's usually one of my team. My injuries this time could have been fatal if I hadn't shot the dog. But the worst part, the worst part is that the director is the one who doesn't seem to care."

"What do you mean Tim?" Gibbs voice makes both Tim and Daniel look towards the back entrance door. Gibbs is standing there with the rest of SG-1. Daniel sighs at the look on Tim's face. It's almost resigned as if he's used to finding Gibbs looking over his shoulder and the boss not liking what he's hearing.

"It's all right son, let them know what you told me. They all need to hear it, especially Agent Gibbs."

Hammond's steady voice reassures Tim that he's doing the right thing by speaking up.

"When I first met you all, Gibbs was on vacation in Mexico. I had asked the director for permission to stay here and she granted me two weeks. While I was gone, she put our team mate Tony on an undercover assignment. Gibbs returned and then I came back; by which time Tony was in deep enough that he couldn't risk telling anyone else what was going on."

Gibbs flashes back to the conversation he'd had with Jenny Shepherd and her cool answer "It was need to know Jethro and you didn't." about his not knowing that Tony was on an undercover assignment.

"It turns out that it was a personal vendetta and Tony was her weapon of choice. In the end, Tony almost got killed; his car was destroyed when his cover was blown and we watched it happen in MTAC. I—she had us watching the entire time. Almost as if we were her alibi."

Tim's voice trails off and Gibbs shuts his own eyes against the memory of Tony's car being blown up and the feeling of loss that had swept over him at the thought of losing one of his best agents. What he hadn't counted on was the feeling of relief when he'd looked over at the computer consoles and seen Tim sitting there in shocked disbelief.

Tim had sworn that he didn't think Tony was dead but Gibbs couldn't count on that. He also hadn't counted on the anger in Jen's eyes when Tony had walked back into the squad room alive and virtually unharmed. Yes something was going on and hearing Tim say it out loud was enough for Gibbs gut to start churning again.

This wasn't just his own life at risk anymore. This was his family and his team. If Jen was willing to sacrifice Tony, what would she have done with Tim or Abby or Ducky? Gibbs isn't going to wait to find out. He walks over to Tim and quietly asks him to stand up.

"I need to apologize for the past. You did what you were supposed to and I was too afraid to see what I had in front of me. You've always had our backs Tim and we never really took the time to have yours. Right now, you're among family and friends and this is where you need to stay.

"I can't ask you to come back. I was going to, I was going to do so many things in an effort to make you stay with us, but I can't do that now. This is where you belong. I do however need to give you this. Ziva said that you can return it to her when you're ready to come home."

He hands Tim the Star of David necklace and turns to leave. Tim hands the necklace to Daniel and runs after Gibbs putting a hand on his shoulder. Gibbs pivots around but Tim stands his ground as he looks his boss in the eye. Tim clears his throat and says

"Wait…before you go…would stay the night…with my family? Let us show you what you can still have if you give yourself the chance?"

Gibbs looks at Tim who is clearly not sure what his boss's reaction will be. Gibbs smiles and nods his agreement.

"Well as long as I can drink a beer and not get slugged in the process."

"I'll protect you boss; I got your back."

"I've never doubted that Tim."

_A/N: at least one more chapter on the way_


	14. Chapter 14

"_Wait…before you go…would stay the night…with my family? Let us show you what you can still have if you give yourself the chance?"_

_Gibbs looks at Tim who is clearly not sure what his boss's reaction will be. Gibbs smiles and nods his agreement._

_"Well as long as I can drink a beer and not get slugged in the process."_

_"I'll protect you boss; I got your back."_

"_I've never doubted that Tim."_

Heading back inside, the team all gather up fresh beverages. Daniel waits until everyone is sitting down again, before turning to Jack. He gets down on one knee and says, "Forgive me but, I must confess the truth."

Jack snorts into his beer at Daniel's words and silly actions. "You damn space monkey…just spit it out already…what's wrong with you?"

"Nothing oh, great and powerful Jack…except for the fact that you now are the proud father of two sons…"

Daniel looks around the room and sees Tim smirking at his attempt to explain. "Fine you tell him brother of mine." He says and stomps over to the couch in mock anger.

Tim stifles his laughter at Daniel's words but stands up and not daring to look at his brother's face says straight-faced, "Well, you have to remember that it is Daniel and he is known to exaggerate sometimes but I'm afraid that in this case he might be right Jack. According to some tests he had Dr. Frasier run, I'm afraid you are the father of a Space Monkey as well as an Elf-Lord."

###

Hours later, as he stands at the kitchen counter waiting for the coffee to brew, Jack peers out and smiles at the scene in his living room. All of the team, his family are scattered on the couches or the floor in various poses as they sleep. Jack had convinced General Hammond to take his bed while he bunked out on the floor between his two boys.

His two boys…Tim and Daniel really were brothers. Daniel had announced it after they'd all come back inside. Not that Jack minded, but now he was concerned. If Tim and Daniel really were brothers; how had that happened? If Jack hadn't been part of the Stargate program for so long he'd be shaking his head and wondering about Sara. But he knew his late ex-wife hadn't been one to sleep around and what was more she'd barely been out of her teens when she'd been date-raped and conceived Tim.

That brought up the whole who could the father be issue. Jack sighs and pours his first cup of coffee. The sound of soft footsteps brings his attention to the doorway and Gibbs is standing there.

"Got an extra cup?"

Jack nods to the cups sitting on the side counter and watches the former Marine as he takes his first sip of the morning's brew.

"Good coffee. What kind is it?"

"It's something, Tim sent up. He said I'd like it." Jack says and picks up the bag of coffee. With a grin he feels the beginning of mischief stir deep within him. "Kopi Luwak. It's expensive stuff, I ordered some more because this one's nearly gone."

Gibbs nods his approval and takes another sip. "Name sounds familiar."

"Should do, it's got quite the reputation in the coffee world."

"Reputation?" Gibbs says and takes another swallow. He nods gratefully when Jack tops up his mug. "What kind?"

"You probably don't want to know." Jacks says with his mischievous, narrowed eyes and places the bag back down on the counter.

"Try me." Gibbs replies and takes another sip of the Kopi Luwak. A look of sheer bliss passes across his face and Jack can feel the childish part of him demanding justice; it was practically calling his name.

"Don't say I didn't warn you. It's made by the coffee beans being passed through a civet. They eat the coffee berries and their digestive systems break down the flesh of the berry and then the beans are crapped out. Supposed to do something to make the coffee better. I gave up trying to understand after that." Jack grinned when Gibbs spat out the coffee that he had just drank. "Hey! That's expensive. Go easy on the catshit coffee."

"Catshi...You have got to be kidding me!"

"You gave him the Kopi?" Tim says through a yawn as he walks in the room. "It's good coffee, Boss."

"You want some, Son?" Jack asks and moves to the machine to pour Tim a mug before he answers.

"Thanks. You know, it's actually the Civets that give it it's distinct taste."

Tim sits down with his mug and sips carefully at the hot drink. Jack can't help but snort at that comment.

"Is that a fact?"

"Hmm. The beans are whole and when they are harvested, they're washed and dried in the sun. It's smoother than any other coffee going."

"I'll stick to my normal blend, McGee." Jack narrow's his eyes at Gibbs before dragging his gaze to Tim's face. Tim sits there for a moment before standing up.

"Each to their own. We like it." With that, he walks out of the kitchen and back in to the living room.

"What the hell was that?"

"What?" Gibbs shoots back at Jack's question.

"You shot the kid down. Damn Gibbs, he's having a hard enough time without you putting him down all the time."

"I didn't mean...Damn it!" Gibbs stalks after Tim leaving Jack with no choice but to follow. Jack frowns when he sees Gibbs standing in the doorway looking in at the lounge.

"What's...?"

"Shh. Look."

Jack peers in and sees his son sitting beside Daniel and can't help but feel a wave of warmth at what he's seeing. "Is that a...It's been a long time since I've seen anyone write with one of those."

Tim finds the spot next to his new found brother and pulls his journal close to him. With a sigh, he dips the nib of his quill into the ink and puts pen to paper, letting go of his emotions as he lets the outpouring of words soothe his mind. Feigning sleep, Daniel watches Tim as he writes, marveling at how fluid Tim's calligraphy is.

"I learned to write like this during my days at MIT. It helped pay some of my expenses." Tim's voice is low but still manages to be heard by those around him.

"You're very good. Why use a quill pen and ink?"

"I…a good friend of mine gave it to me as a gift. She died shortly afterward." Tim smiles wistfully and Daniel sits up.

"You liked her a lot?"

"Yeah, we never dated or anything, Gibbs rules prevented it. But we did share a love of art. She was the actual artist on our team. She was killed shortly after I joined the team. I used to wonder if that was part of the reason Gibbs started hating me. Because Kate was killed and I wasn't."

Gibbs inhales when he hears that. Hate? Tim thought he…Gibbs turns back to the kitchen and Jack follows him.

"He actually thinks I hate him?"

"You have to admit, your actions lately haven't done much to prove otherwise."

"He was a probationary agent; he needed to be toughened up."

"I might agree with you on that for the first one or even two years, but he hasn't been probationary since you quit the team and went to Mexico. The others might buy your vacation story but I've been there Gibbs and truth of the matter is you quit."

"What do you mean…you've been there?"

"I lost my son, my own flesh and blood when he shot himself with my own service weapon. I've been down that destructive road to Hell Gibbs. I was at the point of no return; thing is, I'm not on that particular road anymore. You still are and you're destroying one of the most sensitive souls on your way down."

Gibbs says nothing as he narrows his own eyes and states, "How I live my life is no concern of yours."

"You're partially right. Your life is no concern of mine. It becomes my concern however when you start hurting my son. And make no mistakes here Gibbs; Tim is my son. No matter what decision he makes over the next few hours, I will be there for him. If he goes back to NCIS with you and I hear anything bad happening, that beating you got Friday…let's just say it'll be child's play compared to what I'll do next time. And no, that's not a threat Gibbs; that's a father's promise."

###

When Sam heard Tim say that Gibbs hated him, she'd looked up from her position on the couch and seen the pain cross the older man's face. She touches Daniel on the shoulder and he nods in silent agreement; they need to get to the bottom of this supposed hatred before it tears the rift between the two NCIS agents even wider.

Tim sighs and caps his inkwell. Then he gently cleans the nib and quill before placing them in the box that they were in.

"This is one of Gibbs' creations, did you know that? Kate told me that he handcrafted it for her. I thought…oh, I don't know what I was thinking at the time."

Tim leans back against the couch and Sam leans her head against his. "Hey, Sam, sorry, didn't mean to wake you up."

"You didn't, it was the Kopi Luwak. The smell is distinctive enough that it will wake me up every time."

"Is that good or bad?" Tim is only half kidding when he says it and Sam puts an affectionate hand on his shoulder.

"In this case it's good. Hang on I need a bathroom break and then some coffee. Do we need to wake up the general or Teal'c?"

"I am awake also, Samantha Carter. It is indeed a good smelling brew Timothy McGee. We thank you for introducing us to it."

Tim blushes as the praises are heaped on him and Gibbs watches from the kitchen as his young agent almost seems to grow taller with each comment.

"Amazing how confident you can be when you get a compliment and not a put down isn't it."

Gibbs says nothing as he watches Tim interact with the SG-1 team; no, not so much a team but a family or so they seem to be in this particular setting. Gibbs looks at Jack wondering how he manages to keep his team working not just as a team but also as a family.

"Because I don't treat them any differently here than I do out in the field. This is my team Gibbs but it is also my family. The only family that I have left. For Tim's sake, I'm letting you stay here. He considers you part of his family or I'd have kicked you out the minute I saw you standing in the doorway."

That's when it finally hits home. Tim has never treated Gibbs or any of the MCRT with anything less than respect. He's always shown them the gentleman that he is as well as the honest, truthful and gentle man that makes up Tim McGee. The few times that he's shown any temper have always been after he's put up with several hours of either Tony or Abby's antics.

Gibbs starts to say something but doesn't. He continues staring down into his coffee unsure for the first time in years of what to say or do in regards to his team. Jack glides past him and joins the rest of SG-1 in the living room asking Daniel for more details regarding the tests that proved his space monkey actually was related to Tim.

Daniel starts explaining about his belief when Tim stands up and heads into the kitchen. None of SG-1 say anything as they all quietly get to their feet and start to follow Tim. Hammond stops them just as Tim pours himself another cup of coffee and sits down next to Gibbs. Four pairs of eyes stare at the general in protest but he silently shakes his head. If those two are ever going to resolve their differences they need to start now.

Silver blue eyes look into green and Tim sighs.

"I won't be going back with you; not just yet. But I need you to look around you now. See those five individuals? They followed me, the way I used to follow you; the way I tried to keep following you. I really tried to be a member of your team Boss. You wouldn't allow it because of some irrational fear."

"O'Neill told me that he lost his son, but it's not the same thing Tim."

"Yeah Boss it is. You're letting fear rule your life; worse you're letting it rule mine and it's going to kill me or one of the others if you don't wake up and smell the coffee. I know that I'm over 21 and as such I shouldn't take the crap that Tony continually throws my way. I thought that at some point my Boss would actually step in and tell my co-worker to stop. My fault I guess for thinking that when someone tells me I belong to him and his team that I'm a valued member of his team and not some sorta scapegoat. That my opinion meant that my Boss would listen to me and not just when I throw a temper tantrum."

"You haven't had a temper tantrum." Gibbs murmurs but Tim continues.

"I just wanted to be part of something special. I tried for five years to be what you wanted; I just, I can't keep trying if you won't listen to me. If my voice won't be heard then why bother saying anything? You know, I almost took up Sign language, but figured if you don't listen to me verbally why would you listen to me non-verbally?"

Tim drains his coffee and looks Gibbs in the eye. "The Kopi Luwak is a good coffee and while I almost expected your comment this morning, it really was unnecessary."

Gibbs stares as Tim leaves the room. Jack looks from Teal'c to Sam to Daniel all of whom shrug. They hadn't expected Tim to confront Gibbs, but they all agree that it was long overdue. George Hammond smiles as he heads into the kitchen for his share of the coffee and glances over at the man still sitting at the table.

"You look like you got your head handed to you Gibbs."

"I think I just did."

"Have you learned anything in the past few minutes?"

"More than I think I expected to."

"Good," George starts a fresh pot of coffee and hands Gibbs the danishes when the coffee finishes brewing. "Take those on out to the deck. It's a pretty morning and we need to savor the good weather while we can. I'll call the others out here and when breakfast is finished we can leave."

Gibbs automatically stands up to obey and then realizes, he's been commanded to do something yet, it hadn't seemed like a command; it had been more of a request. He turns startled blue eyes to the general who nods in quiet acknowledgment as he relays his breakfast demand to the rest of SG-1.

While Teal'c and Sam step forward and fill their coffee cups, Jack and Daniel stay back to see what comfort if any they can offer Tim who smiles when he sees their concerned faces.

"I'm fine guys. I've made my decision. I'm staying here with my family."

_A/N: As I'm moving and away from my main computer for the next few days an update will be slightly delayed. I hope to have chapter 15/epilogue up by the weekend if possible. Thank you for your patience and thank you to the readers who also review. _


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15/Epilogue

Tony and Ziva look up when the elevator dings revealing a grim looking Gibbs. He's still carrying his rucksack and his traditional cup of coffee. He's accompanied by Abby, Ducky and Jimmy.

"Conference room everyone please."

The two agents exchange worried looks. The last time Gibbs said please he'd just come back from Mexico after a four-month hiatus. They join the others upstairs in the conference room and Gibbs looks around the table indicating for the others to sit down. Once they do so he sighs and takes out his cell phone.

There's a knock and then Tim McGee enters the room. Before anyone can say anything Gibbs motions for silence. "Let Tim have his say and then we'll go around the room."

Tim clears his throat and nods his thanks to Gibbs. "Hey guys, I just wanted to come back and tell you myself that I am moving to Colorado. Before you start asking questions, this is something I've been considering for a while now and it's a good move for me."

"You are looking a bit more rested my boy." Ducky observes kindly. "I will admit, that's nice to see."

"Not as many nightmares Ducky. Jimmy, Daniel said that you called and I'm sorry that I didn't call you back. I've...been getting a few other things resolved." Jimmy shrugs and smiles at Tim.

"What about Jethro?"

Everyone stares at Abby and Tim shakes his head. "I've asked a good friend if his family will take Jethro in; they have three kids who will play with him and give him the attention that I can't."

Abby starts to protest, but this time its Tim who stares her down. "I can't take him and what's more I refuse to continue making myself miserable because you think I deserve him. Friends don't treat each other the way that you treat me. Be glad that I didn't have him destroyed."

Abby sits in stunned silence and Tim continues.

"I'm not officially quitting NCIS; I just can't stay here for the time being. I have found a new team to work with and will be starting my new position next week."

Tony focuses on Gibbs. "You're okay with him going, boss?"

Gibbs shakes his head, "No, Tony but I understand why he's going." Gibbs raises his cup of coffee to Tim, and says, "For now, it's the best of both worlds."

Gibbs almost chokes on his coffee when Ziva asks softly, "Our best is going to a new world?"

Tim chuckles at her innocent question. She has no way of knowing at this time the things he's learned about the Stargate program, "I'm going to Colorado, for now anyway."

Tim reaches into his pack and pulls out a hand carved wooden box. Tony inhales as he recognizes not just the craftsmanship, but also the box that Kate had asked Gibbs to make just prior to her death. Abby recognizes it too and her eyes light up in anticipation; she's surprised when Tim walks over to where Ziva is sitting and hands the box to her.

"I'm not certain when I'll be back, but I wanted to let you know that I appreciate the gift you've given me. Kate gave me this just before she died; I'd like you to hold onto this and feel free to use it if you'd like."

Ziva opens it up and sees the quill pen and ink set inside knowing that this precious temporary gift is one that Tim holds dear.

"Thank you, Tim." She says with tears in her eyes and looks up at him with a small smile. "We will hold on to these dearly."

Tim fingers the necklace he has placed round his neck and nods. "Yeah, Ziva. We will."

Jack's sitting in the reception area near Jenny's office listening to the exchange beyond the Directors door. He was grateful for Tim covertly pressing the intercom button that linked Jenny to her assistant and after a quick word in Cynthia's ear, he had managed to get her to go and take an extended lunch on him. He glances over to where Sam, Daniel and Teal'c all sit and feels his heart melt at Daniel comforting Sam with a soothing arm over her shoulder as they listen to the exchange. His attention is drawn away when he hears the conversation about the gift he's bestowing on Ziva.

"_Our best is going to a new world?" _

Jack chuckles to himself and shakes his head. "What do you make of that Sam?" Sam smiles at him before nodding back to the intercom.

"_I'm going to Colorado, for now anyway."_

"Good boy, Tim." He mumbles at his son's answer and feels proud of the certainty he hears in the voice he has grown to love. He hears rustling over the intercom and knows that Tim has reached into the bag that he insisted on bringing. For some reason, the kid had been reluctant to say what was in the bag, and truth be told, Jack didn't push. It was too small to hold his clothes, so he knew that he was in no danger of losing Tim to them this time so he had let it slide and wrapped his arm around Tim's shoulder to guide him out of the door.

"_I'm not certain when I'll be back, but I wanted to let you know that I appreciate the gift you've given me. Kate gave me this just before she died; I'd like you to hold onto this and feel free to use it if you'd like."_

"O'Neill. Is that his…"

"Must be." Jack said with a shrug and frowns "Why?"

"Ziva gave him her necklace to hold onto until they meet again. I guess he's giving her something that is equally as precious to him." All eyes turn to Daniel. "Come on, Ziva hasn't technically done that much to him. I mean, sure, she isn't completely innocent in this, but she's also the one that has been more of a friend to him."

Jack nods and just barely catches the tail end of the Israeli's sniffles. "…._We will hold on to these dearly."_

Even the stoic Colonel Jack O'Neill finds it difficult to keep his emotions in check at what he is hearing and feels his heart swell with pride at what Tim has done.

"_Yeah, Ziva. We will."_

"That's beautiful." Sam says with a thick voice and Jack turns just in time to see Daniel pulling her closer towards him. His arm never moves from being round her shoulders, but right now, she is sitting there with her head resting on his other son's shoulder and tears trailing their way down her cheeks.

"Sam, you okay?" Jack finds himself asking gently.

"Yeah, Tim's coming with us. I think part of me expected him to stay here." Jack nods at her with total understanding because that same fear has been hovering at the back of his mind all day.

"_Come on Probie! You don't have to do this, Man. I mean, you're gonna give up what you have here?"_

"Damn it, DiNozzo!" Jack scowls and gets to his feet. In no time at all, he's made his way across the room and has his hand on the handle to the door. He is stopped by a large hand on his shoulder and turns so that he is looking Teal'c directly in the eye.

"Do not do anything rash, O'Neill. Timothy will not appreciate it." Jack deflates slightly and looks his good friend in the eye.

"I know, big guy. But Tim doesn't need this." He stops to listen to what is being said on the intercom and catches the end of what Tim is saying.

"…_.So yeah, Tony. I do. I want this and nothing you say is going to stop me now."_

"_So you're gonna just throw this away? Your job, your friends…hell your life"_

"That's it!" Jack opens the door and enters the room. He pauses briefly when everyone turns to look at him. "Don't mind me. Carry on." With a wave of his hand, he leans against the wall grateful that the rest of his team have joined him and are now standing beside him to offer their silent support. Tim looks at them all and grins happily before turning back to Tony.

"What am I throwing away, Tony? The chance to be with my family? They care about me. They don't treat me like crap or wear me down. I can be _me_!" Tim watches as Tony backs off and offers him a small smile. "Why can't you see that?"

"I can, McGee. That's what hurts the most. We've done this and I'm damned if I know how to resolve it."

"You can, Tony. It'll take time, but you all can. Right now, this is something that I have to do. You know, I've just found out that I have a brother. Daniel had our blood works checked and it turns out we're biological brothers. Jack has been more of father to me than anyone ever has. All of them, including Sam and Teal'c…hell even General Hammond, has shown me what family means and I love them all dearly. Don't try and take that away from me or make me chose between you all, because right now, you'll all be disappointed."

Tim turns and walks towards his family. He looks Jack in the eye and gives him one of the brightest smiles that Jack has seen from him yet. "Dad, it's okay; we can go home now."

Two weeks later:

Jack hides a smile as he waits for his team to enter the gate room. Teal'c stands tall beside him and softly asks, "Timothy will be joining us for the first time O'Neill. How does this make you feel?"

Jack looks at him and then looks at his sons entering the room at a run, having clearly raced to get there.

"Proud as any father can be Teal'c...not one but two sons by my side. What more could any man ask for?" he turns towards his boys with a smile and nods. "You two ready?"

"Yes Ja…Dad." Daniel says and offers a rueful smile. "Sorry, that's going to take some getting used to."

Jack grins at him "Don't worry about it." he moves to Tim and lays his hand on his son's shoulder. "What about you? You nervous?"

"Yeah, a little. It's all a bit surreal at the moment. What's it like?" Tim asks the same question that he's been asking since being asked to join them on the mission. Every time, he's received the same answer.

"It's a walk in the park, son. Weird first time round, but it'll soon become second nature." With that, he turns to the door and sees Sam walking through it. "About time, Carter."

"Sorry sir, I had something to finish up in the lab."

Jack smiles at her and turns to look at Teal'c who nods serenely. That is his cue; he has his full team with him so he turns to the observation deck and gives them a thumbs up. Within seconds, they all hear General Hammond saying, "SG-1, you have a go."

The End.

_A/N: For now this particular story is at an end. I do have plans for a third part of Written in the Stars and as soon as I get not just the story written but regular internet again, I'll be posting it. Thank you to all who've read and reviewed this story. Your support has been tremendous and I really appreciate not just the support, but my terrific readers/reviewers as well. ^_^_


End file.
